MFB Infiltrates New Horizons!
by Falco276
Summary: The title says it all! What would happen if the characters from MFB start teaching at New Horizons? Join Falco276 in her IT training as she faces these weird instructors with no sense of proper teaching. Members from Starbreakers and HD Academy included. Please READ AND REVIEW! :D REAL PEOPLE mentioned. BEWARE!
1. Replacement Cast

**So, as I really promised, I'm going to post the FULL story which is happening right now! XD**

**From what you saw from the chapter excerpt, it's perfectly fine if you don't know anything about computers of course, but I think you guys should get the hang of it. ^^**

**This story basically revolves around myself attending classes to get current training and certification in IT. So, as you read this story, you'll find me dumbfounded at the sight of a bunch of characters from a spinning top show trying to take over New Horizons. -_-**

**For the starting chapter, it's going to be a replacement cast. The names that are in bold are not OC's. They are REAL PEOPLE names. XD**

**Yes, I have the right to use them in my story.**

**Main theme song for this fic is "Love runs out" by One Republic. **

**Enjoy! (Next chappie will be the intro)**

_**OFFICIAL REPLACEMENT CAST TO MFB INFILTERATES NEW HORIZONS:**_

**Front Desk Services:**

**Tyrus B.**(now replaced with Yuu Tendo)

**Shameena **(now replaced with Madoka Amano)

**Ashley **(now replaced with Mei-Mei)

**Suzuki **(now replaced with Hikaru Hasama)

Wales

**Sub IT Instructors:**

**Some random instructor **now replaced with Tetsuya Wataregani (CompTIA A+)

**Some random instructor **now replaced with Reiji Mizuchi (CompTIA A+; in replacement with Tetsuya.)

**Chris Rimmer **now replaced with Chao-Xin (CompTIA A+)

**Wesley Bryan **now replaced with Da Xiang Wang (Network+ certified)

**Timothy Keesling **now replaced with Tsubasa Ootori (Windows 8 certified)

**Some random instructor **now replaced with Zeo Abyss (Security+ certified)

**Student Services:**

Gingka Haganei

Masamune Kadoya

Benkei Hanawa

Chi-Yun Lee

Damian Hart

Jack Bruman

Chris

Dynamis

Kyoya Tategami

Hyoma Harkudo

Ryo Haganei

**IT Pro U TV:**

Julian Konzern

Ryuga Kishatu

**Students in Training:**

Gingka Haganei

Masamune Kadoya

Sora

Kenta Yumiya

Selene Garcia

Nile

Demure

Toby

Ryuto Kishatu

**Tabitha J.**

**Lon R.**

**Hector C.**

**Catherine W.**

**Michael M.**

**Bergel N.**

**Edwin W.**

**Steve D.**

**~X~**

**Yeah, so that's the official replacement cast to MFB Infiltrates New Horizons! Mind me for a few wrong spellings. Typed this out on Word Pad instead of MS Word 2003, so therefore there was no auto correct to be fixed. **

**Sorry. ^^**

**Stay tuned for the intro and first day next chappie!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD **


	2. Introduction

**Wheee! Guess what? **

**My upgraded computer no longer runs a hard disk drive now. It's now a 250 gig Solid State Drive! XD**

**With the help of my friend, we managed to install a fresh copy of Windows 7 on my new SSD. **

**Now for the mirroring to begin!**

**Enjoy the intro! XD**

Computers. You use them for your personal and daily use. Whether it's from checking email, posting a new status on Facebook, watching a funny Youtube video, or just browsing through the net, it's to a daily basis of what we do. If a nasty virus stirs up in your computer, your solution? Take it to Geek Squad. But no. That's not going to solve anything. And basically your greens spouting from your wallet will eventually disappear. So, what to do? The real proper solution is to know _what _and _how _a computer works.

I was basically one of those people who use it everyday but it was at that time that I really didn't know the basic and complex things about these handy technology when a friend on my brother's soccer team offered the both of us to join New Horizons Computer Learning Centers. (or New Horizons North Florida to where I actually live.)

The tution cost for the classes almost gave my mom a heartattack but we both agreed to attend it. The training wasn't that bad. All you have to do is be on time for training, carefully take notes, study the courseware, ace the two parts of the CompTIA A+ exam with flying colors and get certified for an IT related job. My first class showed the basics of a computer and all of the features such as CPU's to OS (Operating Systems).

It was then that my brother had to leave for Europe and I was all alone. With my brother missing out on Network+ class, it was up to me to learn everything about IP/ICP's and all types of Networking Topologies with my most favorite instructor ever. The class ran 10 days straight unlike A+ did for 1 week. It was fairly a great experience, when my last class turned out to be the (somewhat) most hated OS ever.

Configuring Windows 8.

And that's when my day started to be weird. I did not want to believe it at all. It was the same morning remedy as school. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and zip ahead to school- ah, I mean a computer learning center.

My dad and I were currently jamming to some hit songs playing on the radio. Lowering the volume, I turned to look at him with a face that was full of excitement.

"So are you excited for Windows 8?" he started as he turned the 2008 Honda Civic into the parking lots.

My face turned red at that part. That OS in my opinion is just weird as hell. But hey, what can you do?

"Uh, yeah, no problem." I replied nervously as I slammed the car door shut and waved him in farewell.

You see, the good thing about the center was that it was clean and classy. Meaning, you get FREE Starbucks coffee that made every instructor hyper on caffeine once and almost do crazy things that I might not really say or object about it. At the foot of the enterance, the occasional black mat greets you with it's logo and the words "Microsoft Partner Certified" in gold. On one side of the wall, stood a comfy couch with two wall mounted TV's hovering above. One was completely blank while the other just showed a small trailer about the World's largest IT learning center in a cute smooth flashy animated style. Opposite of that, stood two gray lounge chairs with it's back against the half glass cut wall of the coffee lobby room.

Straight ahead was the front desk. I almost wanted to drop my lunch box in utter shockness.

A tuft of orange hair re surfaced from the counter to reveal...

YU TENDO!?

"May I help you?" the utter cuteness in his voice almost wanted to drown my shock away. I couldn't resist staring deep into his large green eyes.

"Where is Tyrus?" I demanded, placing my hands on the counter.

Yu, giving out the look of having no idea where the original staff went to, gave out his signature chuckle and faced me with a jovial smile, "Oh, them? They mysteriously went on a weird vacation. I guess it's up to us to take over the center now."

I almost wanted to slam my head against the glossy marble counter. Probabaly I shouldv'e skipped my first day had I known this would really happen. But on the second thought, they were anime characters from a spinnning top battle show, right? So why not really experience a different staff of New Horizons North Florida? It was worth a try.

"Where is the sign in sheet?" I asked, expecting the black binder to be welcoming every student before they moved into the Remote Learning Classroom 1.

"Oh, sorry. They're here as promised." another voice spoke up.

Madoka came forward with a binder in her hands, dressed in her casual blader clothes.

Smiling, I acknowleged a thank you before she blushed and took a seat at the front desk. To my guess, she must be the replacement of either Shameena or Ashley.

Looking down, I flipped it to the correct page with my name written in black ink. Underneath the correct boxes displayed my printed name, signature, and Tyrus's signature. Shrugging, I signed in as usual, and waved to both Madoka and Yu, who were busy typing something up on the monitor.

Oh, boy. I hope the classroom dosen't get crowded with more MFB characters. -_-

**Tell me what you think about my intro and please REVIEW! XD**


	3. Motherboards and Crabs

**Yay! I'm back with another chappiez! Enjoy! XD**

My surprise over the classroom took another turn as I gasped loudly for many heads averted thier attention to me. Half of the people whom I really knew were my classmates from A+ and Network+. And yes, they were real people.

Apart from them, were more MFB characters. And this time, I just wanted to dash away from the center and get an emergency ride home with the help from my dad.

Slowly taking a seat in the front row, I carefully slid my backpack off of my shoulder and quietly set it down as I stared at the heads of various anime characters, thier attention glued to the dual monitor Dell screens. It was somewhat surprising and disturbing to see them in a real world training center. I wondered if they had a New Horizons in Metal Bey City, Japan? Hmmm... maybe.

Logging on to the online LIVE session, I was met by a window that was monitored by Adobe Meeting. Currently the instructor's webcam screen was blanked out gray while to the right was another rather large gray screen that read "nothing is being shared."

Underneath the instructor's webcam screen, was the host name. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw who my instructor for Windows 8 was.

No, Timothy wouldn't go on a holiday to Charolette, NC right now.

I almost wanted to shut my eyes but it was too late.

"Hello, guys, Welcome to configuring Windows 8, I'm your instructor, Tsubasa Ootori and I am certified for this course. As you can see, your current instructor, Timothy Keesling is away right now annnnd I'm afraid he's going to miss out on teaching you guys about Window's latest OS." Clapping his hands, he smiled, "So, let's get started then!"

I sighed. How in the crazy world of IT is he gonna know about this complex OS? Even I hate that OS myself. Even then, if he really says he's certified, I highly doubt that he won't even know a single thing about it.

Below Tsubasa's name, was a small list of my classmates:

Lon R.

Hector C.

Steven N.

Steve D.

Catherine W.

Gingka Haganei

Masamune Kadoya

Sora Akastuki

Okay, only 3 MFB characters taking Windows 8. Whew.

Averting my attention back to my screen, I re-sized my Adobe window full screen on the left monitor, while I opened up another Google Chrome window to the right. Opening up my usual tasks such as checking mail and other stuff, my eyes took a short peek on the left.

"So, as you might know, in Windows 8 class, we talk about the basic and complex configurations of this latest OS. It is quitely similar to Windows 7 and Vista, but it has a better visual interface and much better performance on multi tasking and customization than previous OS's. Although some people oppose thier thoughts on Windows 8 being very sucky, they rather revert to Windows 7 and rather proclaim that OS to be the best."

_Tabitha J: I agree with you! XD_

Smiling proudly at the statement I had just wrote in the chat box, my classmates also gave a thumbs up in a supportive response.

"Okay..." Tsubasa softly laughed along as he switched slides to the very first slide which explained everything about Networking. (sigh) I only wish that class continued with my favourite instructor. :(

"Some of the terms from Network+ are coming back to Windows 8. If you took that class with Da Xiang Wang, then I'm pretty sure you'd get the hang of doing Networking labs in Windows 8."

Wait! What!?

The Zurafa blader replaced with Wesley Bryan?!

Okay, the most nicest guy ever now replaced with a rather humble but serious giraffe lover. I can actually resemble to that. And I really wondered if he got certified in Network+? Pff, naturally. From what I really know now, I think he's the only MFB character that perfectly- and possibly could fit in with the IT career. I wondered who else got certified other than Da Xiang or Tsubasa?

Anyway, Tsubasa gave out a quick cough, then started presenting with the first slide.

"In the natural world of Networking, we use Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) and version 6 (IPv6). The main IP address numbers we use start out as 192 dot 168 dot 1 dot whatever number it's referred to. It also corresponds with the subnet mask which uses 255's only. If there are 4 octects present, then it's the full address to a subnet mask right there. Network ID's are a different story. They basically implement the numbers of an IP address but replace the last octect with the same number as the subnet mask."

Leaning back for a quick stretch, I now heard a faint snoring coming from the middle of the room.

Poor Hector fell asleep again, making Masamune lean towards Gingka and whisper something with an awkward tone that I really couldn't comprehend due to Tsubasa's voice filling my mind through my Manhattan chat headset. Yes, everybody was required to wear them for learning privacy so that nobody could disturb other people while learning.

Yes, nobody disturbs Hector while he's sleeping. Shhh!

Anyway, Tsubasa muted his microphone while he had to write something down. While we currently couldn't hear what was currently going on in the recording studio for the door flung open revealing...

"Tsubasa! I need to teach A+ now!"

Yes, never fear the crab lover, Tetsuya Wateregani.

Tsubasa sighed and rolled his eyes in an annoyed way, "Is this the perfect time? I'm in the middle of my first day teaching Windows 8!"

Tetsuya twiddled his crabby thumbs nervously and tried to keep a straight face, "Uh, actually, all of the recording rooms are occupied so I figured I could use this one, crabby."

Facepalming, Tsubasa took removed his Apple earphones and snatching his bag on the way, gave out a look of dissapointment while muttering, "For Eagle's sake, you're not even certified...", and slammed the door shut.

You see, there were buttons on the bottom of the slide show screen where you could interact your feelings with both the instructor and the lesson, where it's from a green check mark for a like or I'm here, a red thumbs down for not liking something or never heard of it to laughing and a red line in a circle for being away from the classroom.

"Guys? Can you hear me well?" Tetsuya asked once he unmuted the microphone.

We all gave green check marks in response.

"Well crabs! I'm your crabby IT teacher here for Crabby A+!"

Wow. Isn't it CompTIA A+? Not Crabby A+? I can now tell from his behaviour that he IS NOT certified at all!

_Lon R: Who are you?_

"Oh, me? I'm Tetsuya Wateragani and today let's start with the motherboard! This is a motherboard of course! Crab! Now with a crabby song!"

Ok, is this guy stupid or what? The webcam was off and who really starts a song on the first day of class!? I mean seriously!?

"I've got a big bag of crabs here

I'm gonna put them in my mouth, oh yes!

I'm gonna run around the town on a market day

Everyone will look at me and say

I've got a mouthful of crabs!

hebedoo-hehboo-hai-badee

That's how I'll sound with a mouthful of crabs…

I've got a big bag of crabs here

I'm gonna put them in my mouth, oh yes!

I'm gonna run around the town on a market day

Everyone will look at me and say

I've got a mouthful of crabs!

hebedoo-hehboo-hai-badee

That's how I'll sound with a mouthful of crabs…

I've got a big bag of crabs here

I'm gonna put them in my mouth, oh yes!

I'm gonna run around the town on a market day

Everyone will look at me and say

I've got a mouthful of crabs!

hebedoo-hehboo-hai-badee

That's how I'll sound with a mouthful of crabs…

I've got a big bag of crabs here

I'm gonna put them in my mouth, oh yes!

I'm gonna run around the town on a market day

Everyone will look at me and say

I've got a mouthful of crabs!

hebedoo-hehboo-hai-badee

That's how I'll sound with a mouthful of crabs…

I've got a big bag of crabs here

I'm gonna put them in my mouth, oh yes!

I'm gonna run around the town on a market day

Everyone will look at me and say

I've got a mouthful of crabs!

hebedoo-hehboo-hai-badee

That's how I'll sound with a mouthful of crabs…

I've got a big bag of crabs here

I'm gonna put them in my mouth, oh yes!

I'm gonna run around the town on a market d—"

"Mr…? Mr? MISTER WATARIGANI?!"

"Yes, crab?"

I almost face palmed. All the lyrics this idiot has been singing were being repeated all over again.

"Get out! That was not IT related at ALL!" Tsubasa furiously stood at the doorway, tapping his foot impatiently.

"But Tsubasa, I was telling then about the motherboard!"

"Yes, I have heard of your silly song and please stop disturbing my class!"

"But crabby! I have to finish the song!" Tetsuya protested in a pleading way.

Grabbing him by the shoulders, Tsubasa steered him out of the recording room, "Never come back until you're certified in A+!"

Oh boy. We all heard the crabby situation. And that inane song of his.

**Okay, shut up.**

**That song is in my head. -_-**

**Please REVIEW! :D**


	4. The BeyIOS Settings

**Okay, BIOS settings. Here I come! -_-**

I almost fell asleep to Tetsuya's "Crabby" song when a sip of coffee eventually awoke me from my lethargy state of tiredness.

My stomach moaned loudly, making sure that no one around me heard the noise. One hour before lunch break. I can't wait to crave on my ham sandwich. Yum.

Thankfully, Tsubasa kicked Tetsuya out of the recording room until he was not able to resume the class until two snake eyes peered through the window.

The Eagle blader took no notice of the stealthy movement as he continued talking about how BIOS affects Windows 8.1.

"The system BIOS or Basic Input Output System basically saves your start up settings while it boots up with its common POST (Powered On Self Test) test. It's important that the computer does this so that the BIOS can basically check each component on the motherboard that's good to go and it dosen't experience any technical difficulties. The BIOS settings are mainly stored in your CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) battery. It really dosen't matter which OS you use, it basically operates the same way as it usually does."

_Steve D: There's someone behind you. :O_

Stopping mid lecture, Tsubasa smiled at Steve's helpful warning and really did whirl around to see what was going on.

Two gleaming yellow snake eyes peered back firercely through the window as if it was going to hunt down the Eagle blader's soul.

Tsubasa gave out a disgruntled _hmph _and immediatelly knew who it was. Opening the door, the reptile lover came in with his dark spiky hair covering both of his eyes.

"I'm here to teach A plussssssss." he began, finally raising his head to reveal those piercing cat irises.

Tsubasa smiled and inhaled casually, "Well, why Reiji, you can. Just to let you know, Tetsuya also had to use my recording room but I eventually kicked him out because he sang a song on the first day of A+. So, I think you'll be more legit to teach A+." The Eagle blader then welcomed the four Dell monitors with a webcam in the center. "All yours!"

Smiling, Tsubasa then left Reiji to teach A+.

Okay, I thought I was here to take Windows 8, not CompTIA A+? Even then if Reiji was a replacement of Tetsuya, then I could conclude that Reiji could be certified in A+.

"Hello, classsss."

No one wrote anything. Pehaps they were shaking with fear at the sight of thier "new" A+ instructor.

"Do you guys know what happened to Tsubasa?" Gingka asked as he stood up and took off his headset. Lon looked around and shrugged, "Perhaps coffee break."

I didn't even bother to care about it because infact, I really liked Reiji. Not because of his snakey accent, but his style of volunteering to be an A+ instructor.

"Today, we are going to learn about the BIOSSSSSSS ssssettingsssss."

Hmm... how about the BeyIOS settings since they were Beyblade characters? That could make sense.

"The BIOSSSSSS ssssettingsss sssssetssss up the POSSSSST tessssst."

Ha! I knew it! He's not A+ certified too! XD

Two characters now with no certification to be an IT instructor! XD

_Steven N: Where is Tsubasa? _

"Oh, him? He had to go to the bathroom."

_Gingka Haganei: No Wonder! XP_

"Anyway." Reiji looked for the correct slide and shared it throughout the whole class. "Computers may have thier own way of ssssssetting up the BIOSSSS settings. Please keep that in mind for your exam."

That sounded legit, even my A+ instructor, Johnny Scott said the same thing. A few minutes past by until the door flew open revealing Hikaru currently leading a new student and helping her by logging into her classes. I was pretty sure that Hikaru for all of her calm and serious personality matched up with my account executive, Suzuki. (No kidding. She was named after the car brand.)

A few minutes passed by and Reiji, for he was weird, did a pretty good job explaining the BIOS system and the POST test.

"Sssssoooo, we come to an end to thissssss chapter. I want you to anssssswer the given questionsssss below in your chat box. After the lunch break, we should be coming back to our coursssse ware. Until then-"

Pausing mid sentence, he typed out in the chat box:

_Reiji Mizuchi: Meet back up at 1:30. Snaaaaakiiieeez! Hisssssss!_

Finally! Opening my lunch box, I dug in to take out my ham sandwich and admire my first bite on the spot. Looking around at my classmates, Hector finally woke up while missing out on the whole lecture about the BeyIOS settings. Poor him. Both Gingka and Masamune quietly snickered behind thier hands away from the confused Mr. Canatore.

I was about to resume by taking my second bite when a hand caught my shoulder with a friendly pat. I looked up to see Michael smiling down at me.

"How's class?" he whispered.

I smiled and nodded, "Going good."

"Alright, take care." smiling at me in farewell, he went into the lobby.

Sitting all alone, I wondered how the day was going to end. With a snake loving instructor by your side. -_-

**Woo! So next up is the CPU! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	5. I CPU Tonight!

**So, I really wish I can ugrade my CPU. :(**

**Yes, it's a Intel core i3 dual processor with a speed of 2.27 GHz. I wish I could have i5 or i7, but oh well! I only upgraded my HDD to SDD and soon I will do same thing to my two sticks of SDDR3 RAM each 2 GB=4. Will soon upgrade it with two sets of 4 GB= 8 gig maximum for my laptop.**

**Otherwise, please enjoy! ^^**

Sitting all alone in the lobby and sipping Starbucks coffee, I pondered on the thought of Reiji being a certified A+ instructor. Probably while teaching, he could even make a small baby python come slithering out of one of the IDE/PATA ports. Maybe.

With the door to the enterance swung wide open, Gill came in with a bag of terriyaki lunch. He gave out a short smile and hurridly swept into the coffee lobby room.

Staring at the front desk, I tried my best not to make eye contact with any of the account excutives. Yu was sitting there as usual, answering the phone in a rather annoyed way while Mei-Mei did her usual task by typing something away on the front desk monitor.

One of the student services team member, yes, the Bull blader known as Benkei came walking down the halls and headed his way towards the coffee lobby room, immediatally conversing with Gill while he, too, made a short cup for himself.

I almost wanted to drop my own cup as the door to the main recording studios for IT ProU TV opened.

I expected one of the instructors that I actually knew to show up for their lunch break but neither Chris or Wesley showed up. :/

It was probably my favourite character ever in MFB. He was the Qilin of martial arts. He was the IT maniac in an AU world. He's naturally certified in all three: CompTIA A+, Network+, and Security+.

He was Da Xiang Wang.

And how dare he copy his appeareance of my favourite instructor! XP

You see, everybody was aquired to wear these special yellow lanyards which had a special circular electronic "key" that allows you to scan and go through the doors that only are marked with that security door system.

And he was wearing it on his arm, just like Tsubasa would for his mini toolbox. Except it was not a yellow lanyard but those wrist spiral bands that you use for your car keys.

DA XIANG WANG! Y U COPY WESLEY! XD

*Ahem* but anyway, I really couldn't take my eyes off him. It suddenly dawned on my mind that he really DOES FIT IN for IT!

My incessant staring caused his green eyes to suddenly notice me.

Smiling, he took out his I-pad (with a IT PRO U sticker slapped on the back of the tablet) and casually entered the men's restroom. Yes, he took his I-pad TO THE BATHROOM.

Don't get me wrong. I witnessed my instructor do it THREE TIMES. XD

I really knew that I didn't have any time to ask him why he really does it. I mean, that's a good replacement for a book or newspaper, but it never occured to me why take an Apple tablet to the bathroom. I mean, c'mon. That's just plain silly. XP

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, I really had to get back to class. It was precisely 1:30 and I really wondered if Reiji was gonna be back or not from his "silent" serpent state.

Moving the mouse from side to side, the dual monitors came to life, displaying my usual windows of both my virtual class to the left and my random stuff to the right.

Looking around, nobody was present in the remote classroom except for me and a "finally awake" Hector, who was busy googling something up.

I didn't bother to talk to him since we both did our own usual tasks.

The door opened and Gingka came in, throwing a Lays chip bag in the trash can on the way, before sitting down at his computer.

Staring at the redhead, I noticed something strange around his neck. I gasped softly at the sight of a yellow lanyard with those circular security keys which was meant for the staff only.

Could Gingka also be part of the student services?

Hmm... maybe. Since he was trying to re take a class or maybe he just wanted to say hi to one of the instructors through the webcam.

I was kinda eager to approach him.

"Hey." I started, giving out a nervous smile and wave as I sat down on the swivel chair next to him.

Taking his headset off in an rather hurry, he returned a smile and shook hands with me. "Uh, hey."

With his eyes glued to the screen, I took the next few minutes to stare at what he was actually doing. A class recording that was already aired and he already took it, so I guessed this mustv'e been a re-take.

"Let me guess. CompTIA A+?"

"Uh, actually no. I'm actually part of the student services and I'm just reviewing on what I already know."

"Who was your instructor?" I asked, hopefully seeing that it will be one of the people from the original staff.

"Uh, this was from last year, so you may get him again as a sub instructor again. And- Oh yeah, he actually teaches A+." Gingka had his mouth slapped with cheeseiness as he returned staring at the screen.

I was about to peek over and take a look to who Gingka was actually talking about, but then the door caught my attention and the rest of my classmates came in, a signal that class has officially started.

Giving out a wave, I returned to my seat and slipped on my own headset. Shaking the mouse from side to side, I almost wanted to let my mouth go agape.

Where was Reiji at? And how did I go from a sudden switch over from Windows 8 to CompTIA A+? My mind suddenly turned puzzled. I mean, there were something strange about these desultory characters. They were so sporadic, that it was really inadverent to really attend these classes with thier inane behaviour. Shrugging, my only solution was quixotic. While on our third break, I can eloquently approach the front desk and explain my situation with these apocryphal characters. But to my garroulus mind, I knew that it would be completely useless since the usual original staff was not present at this time.

"Hey, there my wonderful students! Your man, Chao-Xin here and I'll be teaching CompTIA A+! I'm afraid that your current instructor's not here and I'll just explain everything from your usual online textbook!" Leaning forward, he broke in to a low voice and caustiously whispered towards the webcam, "Psst. Here's a little secret from Virgo, yup. That's me. I am not CERTIFIED at all. I virtually know NOTHING about computers and please oh PLEASE don't tell this to Da Xiang. I know he's currently teaching Network+ and he's certified with 3 courses! Yup, that IT giraffe maniac. He just never gives up on teaching, huh?" Chuckling, he brought up the first slide which showed 4 pictures of the CPU which belonged seprately on 4 different Motherboards.

You know, I already learned this. Basically, those CPU's don't work at the same clock speed but they are different in size and weight. Each of them serve a purpose to each specific mother board interface or you can call them as the LGA which stands for "Land Grid Array" and PGA which stands "Pin Grid Array."

Why am I learning this again? For a re-cap? lol.

"The CPU which basically means the Central Processing Unit is the main chip or brain of the computer's motherboard. The main purpose of these chips are to process whatever is being read and written via communicating with the drivers, RAM and other components on the motherboard. They simply send out "bus" speeds across the board using these four steps: fetch, decode, execute, and writeback. By doing that, it has the ability to obey to do each command, whether it's opening up multiple windows, or playing a high-tech game, it can just do anything. The current companies that manufacture CPU's are Intel and AMD. If you prefer to use LGA, then it runs Intel. If you have a PGA, then AMD is the better proccesor to use. The only common risk of using CPU's is that sometimes it always is not normal to overheat the processor. If you have many programs that run in the background, it is alittle risky for the CPU to constantly process whatever is going on. So for that, we gave it a internal cooling fan to actually throw the overheated air out if the vents. But that brings out another risk. The-"

_Steven N: Than what's the purpose of the internal cooling fan?_

"Well, good question Steven. The purpose of that is to throw out the heated air out of the side vents and actually suck in the cool air to actually calm down the processor. The risk that I was talking about was that whenever it suck in the cool air and swaps out the hot air, it can actually invite dirt and dust that can actually block the vents and make your cooling fan to stop running. So, the best way to cool down your CPU is to use these useful tools. The first one is that you can physically apply thermal paste on the heat sink of the CPU. And what that is, is that it's basically a cooling paste that can be applied to the metal surface part of the processor, basically cooling it down and making it more functional."

_Gingka Haganei: Amazing. And what's the second method of cooling it down?_

"Okay, I see your point right there Gingka. The second way to cool it down is to use liquid cooling on the heat sink. Liquid Cooling is mainly used for gaming desktop PC's that basically works like a... hmmm... let's say a refridgerator."

Okay, that was supportive to believe what he actually said right there, but I think Chris would really say something different about the reference to the liquid cooling system.

Something weird dawned on me as I continued to stare intently at Chao-Xin.

Could he be the replacement of... Chris Rimmer!?

So, here we come to the conclusion on the friendship between these instructors.

Chris and Wesley rarely talked to each other but I'm pretty sure they often are best friends and they knew each other very well.

Samething went with Da Xiang and Chao-Xin.

But true the matter of fact that in the introduction of the Virgo blader, he confessed that he really wasn't certified but it was pretty amazing to see him explain all that extreme info about the CPU.

Hey, Chao-Xin wasn't that bad at explaining all the A+ stuff. I wondered if Da Xiang is impressed if he heard this recording of today's lesson. Probably.

Oh, boy. The first course to be reverted as a recording with a Virgo lover that's voiced by a woman. -_-

**Lol! Yeah, I AM NOT KIDDING! **

**He's really voiced by a woman! I'm not lying! **

**Check out Beyblade Wikia if you don't believe me! XD**

**But I think next chappie will be about the Command Prompt with Tsubasa again! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	6. Aquila's Command Prompt

**Woot! Command Prompt with Tsubasa, here I come! XD**

It finally came down to the end of the day. I never expected Chao-Xin to be an expert at A+. His detailed explanation of the CPU made me want to see how Da Xiang will react to it. Speaking of the Qilin blader, I wondered if I'll have him for a replacement for my Windows 8 class. But then again, I actually took Network+ with my favourite instructor so why repeat it again?

It was currently break time and not a lot people accumilated the remote learning classroom. It was just me, Gingka, and Catherine. Opting from browsing through the net, I curiously stood up and stared out of the window.

Hector, Lon, and Steve made company while dragging out long puffing exhales of smoke.

I didn't object to say anything towards that due to the obvious reason. Who would want to smoke anyway?

Shrugging, I continued to scan the line of cars on the parking lot. Apart from the white 2012 Camry that belonged to one of the original student services staff, my eyes passed by Tsubasa's 2010 Winter Gray Toyota Camry and Yu's 2011 Orange Revolution Honda Fit. The only vehicle that my eyes halted at was a 2012 golden revolution metallic Dodge Journey. On the back of my mind, I knew that the original staff (including my favourite instructor) was not present and that looked like it could be Wesley's Journey, but it was not. For I knew the difference. His Journey had the big ugly metallic cross grille while this Journey had a more sleek black cross grille with the words "Dodge" written in to it. The headlights looked pretty much the same except his was faded while this one was crystal clear. This was just only the front of the CUV.

In order to know the rest, I actually had to walk outside to investigate it in every direction.

I almost wanted to double-take at the sight of the sides and the back.

There were huge vector stickers of the chinese unicorn, Qilin (or Zurafa) tattooed to the sides of the car and the back.

As Tsubasa had said that Da Xiang was the replacement of Wesley, I knew that the Zurafa blader would (and will) copy everything that he does.

It was not only that the sides of the car showed out the chinese unicorn but also on the rear tailgate. On the windshield was the chinese symbol sticker for love "爱"while the metallic letters of the model known as JCUV (The alternate name for Journey in China) took the left while the base model of SXT took to the right. Funny thing is, Wesley's Journey did not come with a base model at all until I found on a car pic website that it really was "Mainstreet."

On the bumper were the words "道奇之旅" which meant "Dàoqí zhī lǚ" in chinese for Dodge Journey. To me, that looked really amazing unlike the boring looking Journey that my instructor owns. XD

And I knew who's Journey this really belonged to. I could tell by the outside and the inside. Peeking through the window, I let my mouth hung agape at the sight of the inside being very... clean.

Don't get me wrong.

Compared to my instructor's Journey, which it almost shocked me into embarrassment and laughter as I looked through one of the passenger windows.

It was trashed with random stuff. XD

No kidding.

Food wrappers, pens, papers, and clothes took up the foot room space of co-driver's side as the carpets were smeared with sand and dirt. The back seats were slightly stained by some mysterious food substance while random junk took up all of the space (including the back.)

But Da Xiang's Journey, on the other hand, was amazingly clean and neat. There was nothing that caused a wreck havoc of random stuff littred everywhere. The seats had velvet red covers with bright golden stitch labels of the Zurafa facebolt logo on the top middle part.

Hanging from the rearview mirror, was a gold miniwheel of the Chinese Zodiac with red ribbons loosley hung down apart from Wesley's Journey which just had a bunch of flowers. XD

Standing proudly in the middle of the dashboard, was a small jade statue of a Qilin, dated thousands of years ago from the Ming Dynasty.

Surprisingly, the foot room for the co-driver's side wasn't littered with junk unlike my instructor's and the carpets were not smeared with sand or dirt.

Leaning back, I gave out an impressive nod towards Da Xiang's Journey as Michael called me over for class officially started.

Hurrying in, I almost wanted to anime fall at the sight of Nile and Demure in the remote learning room.

How in the world of MFB was Nile and Demure able to afford the tution costs for the classes!?

I almost wanted to ask him how he even got into New Horizons, but then Demure stole my question and asked his teammate instead.

"CompTIA Security+." replied the Horuseus blader.

WHAT!?

No way. How did he even get his first certification in A+? Probably with the help of Kyoya, where ever that Leone freak was. -_-

Not only that Wild Fang attended classes, I also saw Toby seated in the third row, carefully listening in the words said by...

Zeo Abyss?

So, so, so. Another certified sub instructor. In Security+. Actually, the Byxis blader perfectly fit in with IT, just like Da Xiang.

Smiling, I returned to my computer, awakening both of the screens to display thier usual windows.

Thank god I was back to Windows 8 and not another course taught by another instructor for Tsubasa came back, slipping back his Apple earphones on, and scooting forward for a better posture.

"Hey there guys. I'm so sorry if I was out. I apperantly had to get into contact with one of the student services which happned to be Masamune to tell him about some tips of taking the Net+ exams."

_Masamune Kadoya: Yup, that's right! The number one blader never gives up! Right Gingka?_

_Gingka Haganei: Grrr... you got that right! I wanna rematch next time. But not in a Bey Battle. This time in a A+ cram quiz!_

_Lon R: Cram quizzes are damn hard. Gotta Keep studying. _

_Steven N: Hey, Lon. are you a guy or gal?_

_Lon R: Guy._

_Steven N: Lon Lon Ranch. -_-_

_Steven N: parody of Tal Tal Heights from Zelda. lol._

_Gingka Haganei: Hahaha! XD_

"Okay, guys, enough with the fun talk." Tsubasa opened up the first slide that concerned the Command Prompt. "As you may see, this is the Command Prompt, the terminal base for you to have the ability to command your computer with a series of basic commands. There are many ways to access the command prompt in Windows 8. From the usual right clicking to pressing the Windows logo on your keyboard and searching for the program, there are possibly different ways to access the command prompt. If you're too lazy to sprawl out the whole word, you can just simply type in 'cmd' and there it will pop up infront of you. It's that simple."

Now, let me tell you this. While I was taking Network+ class with my instructor, he always had a funny acronym for the command prompt. The first time I heard it, I found it so retarded that I actually didn't want to hear it again. Yes, "Charlie Mike Delta" were the actual acronyms that CMD stood for, so it was easier for people older than my 18 year old self to remember the short term. But I gurantee that Da Xiang will never come up with something silly for the command prompt unlike the jovial Wesley.

"Here let me show you guys a visual demo." Opening up Screen share, I almost wanted to double take at his desktop wallpaper. A bunch of Eagles took up every corner of the screen. XD

Hey, it was a nice addition other than Timothy's wallpaper which was boring classic blue.

"By selecting the start button, type in cmd and click on it."

We all followed along. I actually did this in A+ and Network+ but it was good to experience a nice re- cap on the Command Prompt.

My screen currently showed a black box with white letters that said:

_"Microsoft Windows [version 6 . 1 . 7601] _

_Copyright (c) 2009 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved._

_C:\Users\NHstudent_"_

"Well, to start off, the basic commands you already learned in A+ and Network+ is going to come back in Windows 8. There is nothing different about it. The command line is the same except for opening the program. To start off with the basics, here we have _ipconfig_/all._"

Clearing his throat, he typed it out and hit the ENTER button on his keyboard. The Command Prompt, in return, gave out a series of IP information.

"The ipconfig command is used to display detailed IP information for each network adapter utilizing TCP/IP. The ipconfig command can also be used to release and renew IP addresses on systems configured to receive them via a DHCP (Domain Host Control Protocol) server. Not only that, but it displays your subnet mask, default gateway, original IP loopback number, the current LAN network connections, host name, and many other IP configuration info that it displays. In order to reset the command prompt, hit the ENTER key on your keyboard once or a few times, then type in 'cls' then hit ENTER again. That way, you can type in a new command again."

_Steve D: Awesome Tsubasa. :D_

"Heh, why thank you Steve." Having a quick sip from his coffee (I haven't honestly seen Timothy drink any coffee lately.) Clearing his throat, he changed his sitting posture and reset his command prompt.

We all did the same by typing in 'cls' and hitting ENTER.

"If you want to return to a prevoius command, you can simply use the up and down arrow keys to scroll through the number of commands previously entered. Yup, it's that easy."

_Gingka Haganei: lol, why are we learning this again?_

"So that you can feel like how the command prompt works in Windows 8, Gingka. Savvy?"

_Gingka Haganei: Yup. :D_

"The next step in basic command prompting is an ability to 'ping' another computer. The way that simply works is- and I'm pretty sure you learned this in Network+ with Da Xiang or your original instructor- that one computer sends out network packets based on it's IPv's, either 4 or 6. By communicating with another computer, you can type in it's IP address in or typing in a domain name such as www dot google dot com (). That way it has the ability to communicate and tell you which packets has been sent and which has been recived."

_Hector C: lol, sounds easy._

"Yeah, sure it is, Hector. The next step from pinging a computer through the command prompt is entering this command.

We carefully saw him type in this:

_C:\Users\TsubasaOotori netstat -r_

The cmd in return gave out this:

_C:\Users\TsubasaOotorinetstat -r_

_Interface List_

_13...00 27 10 16 9c 55 ...Microsoft Virtual WiFi Miniport Adapter #2_

_12...00 27 10 16 9c 55 ...Microsoft Virtual WiFi Miniport Adapter_

_11...00 27 10 16 9c 54 ...Intel(R) Centrino(R) Advanced-N 6200 AGN_

_1...Software Loopback Interface 1_

_14...00 00 00 00 00 00 00 e0 Microsoft I-SATA Protocol Adapter_

_15...00 00 00 00 00 00 00 e0 Microsoft Teredo Tunneling Adapter_

_IPv4 Route Table_

_Active Routes:_

_Network Destination Netmask Gateway Interface Metric_

_0 . 0 . 0 . 0 0 . 0 . 0 . 0 192 . 168 . 1 . 1 192 . 168 . 1 . 108 25_

_127 . 0 . 0 . 0 255 . 0 . 0 . 0 On-link 127 . 0 . 0 . 1 306_

_127 . 0 . 0 . 1 255 . 255 . 255 . 255 On-link 127 . 0 . 0 . 1 306_

_127 . 255 .255 . 255 255 . 255 . 255 . 255 On-link 127 . 0 . 0 . 1 306_

_192 . 168 . 1 . 0 255 . 255 . 255 . 0 On-link 192 . 168 . 1 . 108 281_

_192 . 168 . 1 . 108 255 . 255 . 255 . 255 On-link 192 . 168 . 1 . 108 281_

_192 . 168 . 1 . 255 255 . 255 . 255 . 255 On-link 192 . 168 . 1 . 108 281_

_224 . 0 . 0 . 0 240 . 0 . 0 . 0 On-link 127 . 0 . 0 . 1 306_

_224 . 0 . 0 . 0 240 . 0 . 0 . 0 On-link 192 . 168 . 1 . 108 281_

_255 . 255 . 255 . 255 255 . 255 . 255 . 255 On-link 127 . 0 . 0 . 1 306_

_255 . 255 . 255 . 255 255 . 255 . 255 . 255 On-link 192 . 168 . 1 . 108 281_

_Persistent Routes: None_

_IPv6 Route Table_

_Active Routes:_

_If Metric Network Destination Gateway_

_15 58 ::/0 On-link_

_1 306 ::1/128 On-link_

_15 58 2001::/32 On-link_

_15 306 2001:0:9d38:6ab8:14ed:29ed:3f57:fe93/128_

_On-link_

_11 281 fe80::/64 On-link_

_15 306 fe80::/64 On-link_

_15 306 fe80::14ed:29ed:3f57:fe93/128_

_On-link_

_11 281 fe80::ece9:7c33:967e:c684/128_

_On-link_

_1 306 ff00::/8 On-link_

_11 281 ff00::/8 On-link_

_15 306 ff00::/8 On-link_

_Persistent Routes:_

_None_

"netstat -r basically executes netstat with -r to show the IP routing table. This is the same as using the route command to execute route print. A typical IP routing table entry contains the following information:

· Network ID or host route internetwork address.

· Subnet mask (netmask), used to determine the network ID from the IP address.

· Forwarding address or gateway. (This may be the address of the network interface that is attached to the network, if the address is on a network/subnet to which the router is directly attached.)

· Port number (or other logical identifier) of the network interface used to forward packets to the network ID.

· The metric, which is a number that indicates the preference level or priority of a particular route (with the lowest metric usually indicating the most preferred route). The metric indicates the cost of using a particular route; usually it is expressed as the number of hops (the number of routers that must be crossed) to reach a particular destination."

_Gingka Haganei: Whoa..._

"However, if we type in just netstat, then we would it would just locate the active connections."

_C:\Users\TsubasaOotorinetstat_

_Active Connections_

_Proto Local Address Foreign Address State_

_TCP 192 . 168 . 1 . 108:50200 og-in-f188:5228 ESTABLISHED_

_TCP 192 . 168 . 1 . 108:50202 r2:https ESTABLISHED_

_TCP 192 . 168 . 1 . 108:50204 dfw06s38-in-f22:https ESTABLISHED_

_TCP 192 . 168 . 1 . 108:50206 pr:https ESTABLISHED_

_TCP 192 . 168 . 1 . 108:50251 dfw06s40-in-f1:https TIME_WAIT_

_TCP 192 . 168 . 1 . 108:50300 a23-13-235-120:https ESTABLISHED_

_TCP 192 . 168 . 1 . 108:50307 pr:https ESTABLISHED_

_TCP 192 . 168 . 1 . 108:50308 dfw06s41-in-f4:https ESTABLISHED_

_TCP 192 . 168 . 1 . 108:50309 dfw06s32-in-f0:https ESTABLISHED_

"So, to wrap it all up, the netstat command is a Command Prompt command used to display very detailed information about how your computer is communicating with other computers or network devices. Specifically, the netstat command can show details about individual network connections, overall and protocol-specific networking statistics, and much more, all of which could help troubleshoot certain kinds of networking issues." Clapping his hands, he smiled and announced that is was end of the day for this lesson. "If you have any questions, meet me up in the lobby, but otherwise have a good day and I hope to see you guys tommorow."

Finally, Tsubasa called it the end of the day. Cuz, currently my butt was aching from sitting for 7 HOURS TOTAL. XP

Strangely, there were no labs to be done (even though it was a good hands on to practice for the exam.) and Tsubasa sensed that the clock cut the time for doing labs so I guess tommorow it is.

And soon as I go outside, I can't resist staring at Da Xiang's Journey. -_-

Yeah, so much for the Zurafa blader to be copying everything that my instructor does. XP

**Took me two weekend days to finish this chappie. **

**If the command prompt or the IP routing table shows missing IP numbers, please PM me to let me know and fix it.**

**Otherwise, please review! XD**


	7. Rome's IT World

**Ow, my head kinda hurts from listening "Love Runs Out" by One Republic repeatedly. XP**

**Otherwise, in this chappie, it will cover IT ProU TV.**

**Enjoy... ow.**

The day with Tsubasa explaining and giving out a visual hands-on for the Command Prompt wasn't too bad. Of course, it was not only him but it applied to the rest of the remianing certified sub instructors who knew that Command Line Interface of course.

My face was currently staring out of the window, as my dad turned the car into the parking lots of New Horizons. My head turned a quick second away from Da Xiang's Journey- I still couldn't resist on staring at it wistfully.

Setting out the parking break, my dad looked at me all concerned and smiled, "Tired?"

I slightly stirred at the sight of the chinese unicorn CUV, but snapped into reality as I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of my dad's sudden voice.

"What? Huh?" I said in a puzzled way.

"Go make me a coffee if you have time."

I looked unsure. My schedule was important than his coffee so I told him it was better to arrive there early.

"Okay, bye." he waved as the Civic backed up and dissapeared past the line of stores.

I sighed inwardly as I casually walked towards the enterance.

The front desk held Wang Hu Zhong's sub member, who was busy typing something up, while answering the phone, "Hello, welcome to New Verizons, how may I help you?"

I almost wanted to nearly facepalm at Mei-Mei's stupidity of pronouncing words. She seriously had to go for Word Serology just like Chi-Yun had said. Or maybe it was just her accent.

Class started at 9:05 so I had 25 minutes until it actually started. Waking up early got me so tired, that I actually crashed down in one of the lounge chairs, yawning in the process. Glancing to my right, there stood a small wooden oak table with a plethora of magazines rested on top. I really didn't bother to pick one up and make it snap out of my lethargy state because every Gator deal coupons didn't interest me at all.

I spent the next few minutes staring at the New Horizon's cute IT trailer with a bored expression. With my eyes shut in a dreamy state, I jumped with shock towards the sound of the IT ProU TV short intro theme playing out.

Shaking my head furiously from side to side, I expected the usual hosts to come on screen. But they weren't there.

_What? No way._ I whispered in disbelief.

"Hello there, welcome to another episode of IT ProU TV. I'm your host, Julian Konzern and this is Ryuga Kishatu."

The dragon emperor gave out a nervous smile as he causually waved and started browsing thorugh one of the laptops that were used for the show.

"And today we're covering default Network IP addresses."

"Why not original IP addresses?" Ryuga suggested, setting up the command prompt as the Perseus blader had shown him.

"Because that won't match up with what were talking about in today's episode." he replied while setting up the additional window which consisted of the interactive chalkboard, a bunch of routers already drawn in them. "Let's start by pinging the default IP address to another computer through these routers. aaaa . bbbb . cccc. dddd."

Ryuga immediatly pointed out the mistake, "Hey, that's not an IP address at all."

"Exactly. It's specifiacally set on a default gateway so the IP address with the least cost has the better path to choose and send out those packets it's pinging. Simply, let's say it this way. It starts out with 192 . 168 . 2 . 1, which is Microsoft."

Ryuga nodded while typing out the commands through the cmd. "So that's what the letters stand for. What about Apple then?"

"10 . 0 . 1. 1." Julian replied while he worked with the interactive chalkboard, drawing out a path route towards another router. "There are specifically two ways to look up the default IP address. One way is to go through the command prompt."

Giving out a nod, Ryuga then opened the minimized window to the Command Prompt.

"The best way to find out the default IP address is to enter in _ipconfig _and press enter."

With Ryuga as his backup, the perseus blader typed in a few default IP addresses next to the chalk routers. "Right underneath the Ethernet adapter Local Area Connection, we can see the default gateway which represents your default IP address."

"Now what's the other way to look it up?" Ryuga asked in a rather quick way.

"Ah." Eyes closed, he held up his index finger for Ryuga to calm down. "The other method is longer but useful to search. Open Network and Sharing Center under the Control Panel."

"Right. Got it." Ryuga then signaled for him to continue.

"Then we access the Local Area Connection that uses the current network connection such as...!"

Taking a double take, Julian almost fell backwards as he looked at the Network connection host name.

"NH Excalibur?" he quired, glancing at Ryuga who returned a shrug of no clueness. "I thought it was NH Wireless?- Ah, whatever. So, after that, look for the current IPv4 connection and that should be your default IP address." Turning away from the computer and facing the camera, the Persues blader gave out a strong finish to this episode, "So those are the two ways to find out the default IP address. Remember closely that it always runs on a default gateway whenever the host connection is being pinged to another computer. In detail wise, it basically sends out Network packets to the other computer under the default IP address. So, that marks the end of our episode. Stay tuned for the next episode, where we try to start roles to each server available. Bye guys and have a great day."

Signing out, the two sub-hosts left the stage for the screen to return to it's intro.

Amazing. I wonder if they were certified or not. XD

**I'm deeply sorry if it was short and I happened to skip a weekend to finish this up. Yeah, blame me. **

**Please REVIEW! XD**


	8. Zurafa's Networking Protocols

**So, unfortunately, I took the practice test for CompTIA A+ through Measure Up and it turned out that a score of 41 urged me to write more chapters to this story (and study more). XD**

**This time I have Network+ class with Da Xiang. XD**

**Enjoy. :P**

Just by watching that episode of IT PRO U TV made me think that they both could be possibly certified in IT. I never expected both of the hosts to be that detailed in finding out default IP addresses for that matter.

Speaking of Networking, I never noticed that my instructor would be the Zurafa blader of course.

Sitting down at my usual seat, I awoke both monitor screens and opened up my daily windows. Yup, on the left was the Adobe online LIVE classroom, while the right took up windows of random stuff that I would check often on a daily basis.

Looking around, I spotted my classmates, all of them with thier headsets slipped on top of thier heads, thier faces intently listening to every word said by the certified instructors in NH- which were mainly cartoon characters of course. XD

Toby excitedly shook his head and started typing something to Zeo while I tried to figure out what was so funny over there. Laughing softly, he smiled as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

Shrugging, I turned to my computer screen only for my head to avert towards the classroom door opening to reveal Kyoya bursting in, quickly heading over to Nile and Demure to discuss something about thier classroom troubleshoot.

Staring at the small gray window- which was infact the instructor's webcam screen located right on the top left hand corner, I expected Wesley to show up, but then again, I remembered that the original staff was not there. XP

Seriously, I really had to stop making my mind keep on thinking that the usual staff was present as normal, but now it was a sudden change that the sight of these anime characters forced my mind to get used to them.

"Alright." started a familiar but serious voice, as I almost wanted to double take at the webcam sreen. What in the name of IT is Da Xiang doing here? And why am I constantly switching classes? One day it was configuring Windows 8, then to CompTIA A+, then now to Network+. But hey, I think if Da Xiang really is into IT, then I think he could do a very good job by explaining all of the Networking stuff just like Wesley. The other sub-instructors? Forget it. XP

"Hello there, my name is Da Xiang Wang and I'm here to teach Network+ with you guys. As you can see, I'm afraid that your instructor, Wesley is not here and that's why I'm here to take his place.I-"

_Bergel N: Are you certified?_

I almost wanted to cover the monitor screens with pure Starbucks coffee. Picture frames of certifications took up every corner of the webcam screen. CompTIA A+, Network+, Security+, Cisco, Linux+ LPI, and finally Microsoft MCTS. Don't get me wrong here. I'm pretty sure both Da Xiang and Wesley were about the same on the knowledge on the IT field, but in general behaviour, they were completlely different. Whenever I met up with my instructor, I would always observe his behavour like a hawk. He would always carry a cup of coffee or a bottle of diet Pepsi, thus making the caffinne overtake his mind and make him that stupid in general. But Da Xiang on the other hand, always sipped on water because it was obvious to see that water would never harm your body unlike caffinne does.

_Bergel N: Oh ok. nevermind._

"No that's okay." Taking a quick sip of water, Da Xiang quickly cleared his throat and opened up the first slide, which was just a introduction of himself.

"Since I left the sport of Beyblading temporarily, my intrest in IT sparked up when I was living in Tampa Bay AU with Chao-Xin and the rest of Wang Hu Zhong. I never knew what a computer was until someone came over and told me to try out New Horizons. I was kind of skeptic, thinking that it's just a play, but no. Everybody there was friendly and even helped me get through the training, and even made me become an instructor the time I took instructor-led training. It was not about passing the exams, it was also about what I have actually learned in the field of IT. If you want to know more about my student testimonial, please visit New Horizons Tampa Bay. And feel free to email me whenever you have questions. Don't hesitate."

Typing in the chat box (_Zurafa )_, Da Xiang smiled and patiently waited for a response from his classmates.

_Michael M: You're just like Wes, but funnier._

"Do you think so? Why thank you."

Okay! First of all, Da Xiang does not sound anywhere like Wesley. How the heck is he funny? More like serious and kind, that's for sure. And, closley studying his words when he introduced himself made me think that those are the EXACT words said by my instructor when I watched his student testimonial on Youtube.

Is the Zurafa blader a copycat!? *cue KH FF gasp here*

"Anyway, I want to tell you guys that today were going to cover a list of different Networking portocols. I know some of you may have learned this, but it would be a good re-cap to catch it again."

Opening up the first slide, it showed a nice neat list of all of the Networking Protocols by acronym only.

"Computer networks may be implemented using a variety of protocol stack architectures, computer buses or combinations of media and protocol layers, incorporating one or more of these protocols from this list. I'm not going to explain all of them but it should be easier if I review them from the start."

Giving out a huff, I almost wanted to roll my eyes for I already learned this, but strange as it seemed, this review may be prepearing me for the wrong test. I should've been working on A+. Why did I actually end up meeting with Da Xiang for Network+? I mean. Really? -_-

"To start off, the Internet Protocol suite (IP Suite) is the computer networking model and set of communications protocols used on the Internet and similar computer networks. It is commonly known as TCP/IP, because its most important protocols, the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and the Internet Protocol (IP), were the first networking protocols defined in this standard. TCP/IP provides end-to-end connectivity specifying how data should be packetized, addressed, transmitted, routed and received at the destination. This functionality is organized into four abstraction layers which are used to sort all related protocols according to the scope of networking involved. From lowest to highest, the layers are the link layer, containing communication technologies for a single network segment (link), the internet layer, connecting hosts across independent networks, thus establishing internetworking, the transport layer handling host-to-host communication, and the application layer, which provides process-to-process application data exchange."

_Masamune Kadoya: So that's how it sends out packets. It uses the ping command along with the current TCP/IP that's involved. Right?_

The Zurafa blader noted the mistake in his opinion, "You're closely right, Masamune- yes it does do that. Continuing on, the next Protocol is Ethernet. Ethernet is a family of computer networking technologies for local area (LAN) and larger networks. It was commercially introduced in 1980 while it was first standardized in 1983 as IEEE (I Triple E) 802 . 3, and has since been refined to support higher bit rates and longer link distances. Over time, Ethernet has largely replaced competing wired LAN technologies such as token ring, FDDI, and ARCNET. The primary alternative for contemporary LANs is not a wired standard, but instead a variety of IEEE 802 . 11 standards also known as Wi-Fi."

_Gingka Haganei: Is it possible to use Ethernet in a WLAN (Wireless Local Are Network)?_

Da Xiang hummed in thought, just like Wesley would whenever he had to answer someone's question. "It depends on what IEEE you're using. The 802 . 11 is Wi-Fi so I think there's no possible way unless you use the other IEEE connection which is the standard IEEE 1394 or as most people call it, FireWire."

_Gingka Haganei: Okay. Gotcha. :)_

Smiling, Da Xiang sat up straighter and took another quick sip out of his water bottle, "The Ethernet standards comprise several wiring and signaling variants of the OSI physical layer in use with Ethernet. The original 10 BASE 5 Ethernet used coaxial cable as a shared medium. Later the coaxial cables were replaced with twisted pair and fiber optic links in conjunction with hubs or switches. Data rates have been incrementally increased from the original 10 megabits per second to 100 gigabits per second over its history."

_Edwin W: That's a lot. :O_

"I'm sure it is, Edwin." Switching to the next slide and giving out a quick cough, Da Xiang adjusted something a top of his monitor before resuming. To my best guess that should've been something soft like a stuffed animal. Giraffe more likely? Pff. Wes would never keep stuffed animals by his side while teaching unlike Da Xiang does. But I'll get to know that soon once I have a chance to meet the Zurafa blader in person.

"-Systems communicating over Ethernet divide a stream of data into shorter pieces called frames. Each frame contains source and destination addresses and error-checking data so that damaged data can be detected and re-transmitted. As per the OSI model, Ethernet provides services up to and including the data link layer. Since its commercial release, Ethernet has retained a good degree of backward compatibility. Features such as the 48-bit MAC (Media Access Control) address and Ethernet frame format have influenced other networking protocols."

_Tabitha J: Are you going through every one of them on the list?_

"Unfortuanately, no. I'm just covering the basic Network Protocols for a wrap-up for you exam."

_Tabitha J: But I already took this class with Wes. I need to take Windows 8. :(_

"I'm afraid that there has been a mix up of classes that not only affect yours but to everyone else's. So that's why you're reciving a strange pattern to your schedule. It's fine if you already took this class. It's just an accidental mix up of your classes, alright?"

I sighed and typed out my reply.

_Tabitha J: Oh, alright. :(_

"No need to feel sad." Smiling, he switched slides to where it showed info about IEEE. "Coming back to IEEE, the 802 . 11 is a set of media access control (MAC) and physical layer (PHY) specifications for implementing wireless local area network (WLAN) computer communication in the 2 . 4, 3 . 6, 5 and 60 GHz frequency bands. They are created and maintained by the IEEE LAN/MAN Standards Committee (IEEE 802). The base version of the standard was released in 1997 and has had subsequent amendments. The standard and amendments provide the basis for wireless network products using the Wi-Fi brand. While each amendment is officially revoked when it is incorporated in the latest version of the standard, the corporate world tends to market to the revisions because they concisely denote capabilities of their products. As a result, in the market place, each revision tends to become its own standard."

_Kenta Yumiya: Can I use IEEE anywhere?_

"Hmm, well it's possible if the network connection is wireless only." He then gave out a kind smile and announced that it was official break time.

_Da Xiang Wang: Meet back up at 1:30. Lab time. I know you guys are excited._

Me? Heck yes! I am excited for labs. It's been 3 days right now since I didn't even have a hands-on lab experience in A+ (except for the Command Prompt lab in Windows 8 with Tsubasa.)

Gingka, Nile, Demure, Kenta, and Toby stood up and started heading towards the lobby as I glanced at the remaining seated people. Hector was once more snoring his head off, making Masamune shut his ears up from the loud obnoxious sleep habit. Catherine was busy googling something up while Melissa continued reviewing her A+ material.

You know, I was curious to meet Da Xiang in person. Standing up, I gave out a quick stretch and walked over into the lobby. Unfortantly, the little blonde Libra brat was not present and Mei-Mei seemed to join the student services staff. I thought it was just those people (plus Madoka) who took charge over the front desk. But no. It was Team Excalibur's "Twin Jewles" currently overtaking the front desk, Wales browsing through the net, while Sophie was busy putting light make up on. They both wore black t shirts with the white letters "IT PRO U TV" written across the chest. I just made eye contact but didn't bother to talk a word with them.

Snapping back to meeting up with the Zurafa Blader, I knew the trickiest part was which recording room does he currently teach in. Truthfully, I knew a few rooms in the New Horizons campus, but I never got to explore what was behind that door. It was only for staff purpose only and students were not allowed unless they were not in a recording session or they got invited in by the instructors.

Risking to enter that door was useless because it was obvious that I was not part of the student services staff so therefore I did not have my yellow lanyard and electronic key for that purpose.

Opting the option to meet him in person, I decided to email him about a small issue concerning dot DLL files.

_To: Zurafa nhnorthflorida . com_

_From: falco276 yahoo . com_

_Subject: DLL File Issue_

_Hi there Da Xiang,_

_I was just wondering if you could help me with a small issue regarding a DLL file. How do I activate d3dx9_37 . dll? I looked up Windows System32 on my computer and I can't seem to find it. I have both Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit Operating systems on both my Hard Disk Drive and Solid State Drive, but it worked on my HDD but for my future SSD, I actually need to activate it for an RPG game downloaded from a site and I BADLY want to play it. :(_

_Please reply ASAP. :)_

_Your student,_

_Tabitha J._

_P.S: Is it okay if I schedule the SSD upgrade wih you in a few days? :)_

There that should do it.

Probably (and hopefully) he'll reply back within 5 minutes. Clicking Inbox, I actually was impressed at how fast his reply was. Don't get me wrong. Whenever I send out emails to my instructor, he would either reply within the next 2 days or completely ignore it. XP

Opening up the mail, I was surprised at how he actually wrote. Grammar wise, my instructor just lacks in periods and commas whenever it comes to replying with emails. Da Xiang's was lack free of grammar. Not even a single mistake or misspell.

_To: falco276 yahoo . com_

_From: Zurafa nhnorthflorida . com_

_Subject: [REPLY] DLL File Issue (1)_

_Greetings Tabitha,_

_If you can't find that DLL file under the System32 directory, then try downloading the DLL file and try to register that file by clicking Start, then type in "Run" and use the Windows RUN program to register that DLL file. It should work however if I were you, I will never mess with DLL files though it could be dangerous to mess with files (including DLL) located under System32. If you are still experencing trouble about this issue, please contact your original instructor Wesley for the DLL troubleshoot. _

_And yes, how bout Friday at 3:00 for the SSD upgrade? Please make sure to bring your laptop, a 300-500 GB external drive (USB), and your new SSD. _

_Best Regards,_

_Da Xiang Wang_

_Technical Instructor_

_NHNorthFlorida . com, ITProU_

_CompTIA A+, CompTIA Network+, CompTIA Security+, Microsoft Certified Technology Specialist_

I almost wanted to X out of my email this instant. He even is stealing his name closer. XP

Why Da Xiang, why?

Shaking my head from side to side in disappointment, my attention diverted towards the classroom door opening, the MFB students returning to thier seats to resume class.

I guess the lab signaled the ending of the day. It was easy and simple. Assign IP addresses through the cmd and see what kind of effect it takes through each Network Protocol.

I sighed. Probably, the Zurafa blader is really trying to be like my instructor, but different.

**Sorry, it the ending was not that great. Da Xiang is serious about his career of IT and I'm terribly sorry if he didn't bring out any jokes or any other jovial things like my instructor brings up.**

**Longest chappie, if possible, ever written.**

**Please REVIEW! XD**


	9. The Virgo Troubleshoot

**So, so, so here we come back to another chappie.**

**If you want to physically see the campus of New Horizons North Florida, just simply go to Google Maps, type in "New Horizons Gainesville" and there should be an option of "looking inside" the center and feel free to look around the campus! XD**

**This chappie will be about Chao-Xin getting caught by Da Xiang for the Virgo blader not being "certified" XD**

**Enjoy! XD**

To be honest with you, I really wish my sub instructor for Windows 8 was Da Xiang instead of Tsubasa but as the Zurafa blader said, there was a kind of mix up on everybody's schedule thus having to constantly switch classes. XP

I mean that was fine with me at the beginning but after a while it just gets annoying to everyone's day.

I was seated at one of the lounge chairs, hanging out in the afternoon until I checked my watch to see if my parents were coming to pick me up or not.

At the front desk, Madoka assured me that they would be coming but a few hours past by and I didn't see a white Civic approaching the parking lots yet.

With nothing better to do, I started reading something off of my I-phone when my eyes noticed the movement of Da Xiang walking down the hallways on his own, just like my instructor would.

Another similarity discovered. XD

My instructor would always randomly roam around the center. Once, I was seated at the lounge chairs, reading something off of my I-phone when he actually walked by past me while browsing through his Samsung Galaxy phone, he actually walked past me with no notice towards the remote learning room to coffee lobby, back to recording studio, AGAIN to the coffee lobby, BACK to the remote learning room! XD

I still couldn't forget that moment about him. Reading off track got me into reading a small event that New Horizons recently held. I was normally expecting it to be an event that was IT related. Like for example Student Testimonials (where every instructor and student gives out thier testimonial about thier training in New Horizons).

I seriously wanted to suggest them to do Game Day during lunch so that everyone has an oppourtunity to bring in a board game and have fun. If that really happened, then I would be Beyblading with my instructor right now. XD

But strange as it seemed to me, this event sounded more like children's play. It was literally not IT related at all and I really wouldn't see why someone would want everyone to play "Black Out Hide and Seek" at New Horizons. It sounded fun to play but I might exactly know who assigned this event. It was most likely Yu Tendo, for the cute and annoying little boy he was, wanted everyone to try out his game. Sure. Why not?

Glancing at the clock again, I almost wanted to punch in my home phone number. What's taking them so long!?

Pacing around in a furious line, I almost wanted to stop in my tracks and closley listen in to the faint voices floating from the Student Services room.

"But I explained the CPU very well! Why can't I be like Da Xiang?" Chao-Xin complained as he tried his best to make both Ryo and Hikaru understand his stuation of being a certified IT instructor.

"Calm down, Chao-Xin." Hikaru assured, raising a hand for him to be quiet. "If you really are saying the truth then do you know your score to your A+ exam?"

The Virgo blader almost sweat dropped. Giving out a random score above the passing level was not going to solve it all.

"Ryo, do you have his score for the A+ exam?"

"Sure I do."

Outside in the hallways, I saw Da Xiang exiting the recording studios and started walking down the hallways to the right of the front desk.

Back in the Student Services room, Chao-Xin crossed his fingers to ensure luck that he passed the exam.

"It says here that he failed the A+ exam." Ryo announced.

That line caught Da Xiang halting beside the door and pressed his ear against it to closley listen to the "Virgo" Troubleshoot.

"55% of knowlwdge on hardware. How sad, Chao-Xin." Hikaru placed the exam results in a folder and kept it away in a file cabinet.

"Hey, what could I do? It was hard and I tried my best on it! By the way I told my students already that I'm not certified."

That caught Ryo and Hikaru's attention that he should be placed back in class and re learn the material.

Outside of the door, Da Xiang hissed with disappointment as he continued walking down the halls.

A second later, they dissmissed Chao-Xin as he came back with a sad face. His mistake of entering the coffee lobby room got him slammed against the wall by Da Xiang, the Zurafa blader holding his shirt with his iron fists in anger.

"Dude, what's your problem!" Chao-Xin spluttred as he waved his legs in defense but sadly couldn't be freed from team Wang Hu Zhong's leader.

"I have a problem, that's what." his green eyes drilled into poor Virgo's as he brought out the secret, "You're not certified, so therefore go back to remote learning room and try to study again."

You know, the sight of Da Xiang slamming Chao-Xin into a wall in anger made me picture on how it would be if Wesley did the same thing towards Chris. But no, that'll never happen for they were best buds.

"But I explained the CPU very well!" Chao-Xin still struggled to be freed.

"One topic in A+ dosen't make you certified automatically. Listen, Chao, if you really want to be an IT instructor, then carefully read and study the material in the courseware and be serious about it. Read each topic, practice by doing labs and get prepared for the exam." Da Xiang paused, intently listening into Virgo's fearless but weak whimpers. "Have you taken the practice exam?"

Chao-Xin stopped swinging his legs from being freed. With his legs resting loosly against the wall, he sighed and told the truth, "No, Da Xiang. I didn't."

"Hmm... okay. You're good to go. But if I see you certified in A+ and forget the material very quickly, then your gonna host the next episode for IT PRO U TV, got it?"

Chao-Xin nervously gulped and nodded, "Yeah, I got it."

"Never again." relesing him from his grip, Da Xiang walked away as Chao-Xin gave out a sigh of relief. There was now no hint of trouble for Da Xiang knows that Chao-Xin was not certified the whole time the MFB cast has been overtaking New Horizons.

"Chao-Xin. Are you okay? Chi-Yun is worried."Oh boy. Here we go with the third person speech again.

"I'm fine. Just a little certification issue with Da Xiang." Chao-Xin told him as he made a little coffee for himself.

"Come to the Tutoring Zone to hang out. Chi-Yun will make you happy again." holding up his yellow lanyard, the Lacerta blader beckoned him to follow.

"Sure thing." Chao-Xin said as he regained his spirits of being happy again.

Only if he wouldn't meet the IT Giraffe Maniac there.

Honestly, this was the first time I saw Chi-Yun being part of the student services staff. Unto this day, I always thought to know where the Lacerta Blader went to, but now I got to know that he was part of the student services staff. Closley realizing by thier speech, I almost wondered if everybody complained or got disturbed by Chi-Yun or Mei-Mei based on the way they spoke. But it turned out that everybody was thankfully not annoyed by thier speech problem. According to Ryuga, I figured that they both needed to attend Word Serology. Please don't tell me what that is because I don't know what that is myself. Yes, I just made it up.

A Civic horning obnoxiously made me jump out of my skin in shock.

Finally! I've been waiting for them for so long! XP

Entering in the car, almost sat on a few shopping bags, thus crushing the ruby red tomato that Publix (grocery store in Florida) claimed it to be the holy one. XD

"Ey, be careful!" My mom warned as she placed the bag next to her feet.

"How was it?" my dad asked as he backed up and smiled at me.

Shifting in my seat uneasily, I decided not to tell them about the Virgo Troubleshoot or Chi-Yun's speech problems but I just told them how Network+ class went and explained on why I have a weird schedule. I also concluded the part about the event and politely asked them if I could go.

My mom was happy while my dad smiled with joy, "Why sure. Go ahead! Only if it's IT related!"

Yes, only if it's IT related, for it was not! XD

**Bad ending again. I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Deeply sorry if I didn't update. Too much on driving cars and learning IT and packing up because I'm moving to another country.**

**Next chappie should be funnier. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	10. Ice cream in a coffee cup

**Packing up got me stressed out into writing.**

**goctyudicbdkvhb175749674, thanks for asking. Yes, I am moving back to my homeland, Switzerland. XD**

**Meanwhile, enjoy this chappie. :P**

I really felt sorry for the Virgo blader for not being certified. I never knew Da Xiang could get that angry at his teammates sometimes. Trust me. It was rare for the members in Wang Hu Zhong or the Beylin Temple to get an angry fit towards others.

Oh well, now I'll have the Virgo blader joining us in the remote classroom for re takes on A+. Another MFB character joined in! XD

But anyway, waving bye to my dad and the back of the Civic, I hurried in to find the most strangest thing ever to occur in New Horizons of North Florida. Yes, the sight of it was worse than that one time I was making coffee alone when I heard this happy mixture of a scream and a laugh that pierced and echoed through the center. I almost wanted to shockingly laugh at that part. But this time, I wanted to anime fall.

Bike brakes squealed against the brown tile floors as Yu Tendo brought up his shiny orange Mongoose street bike in front of the desk. That made Madoka look up with a dumbfounded face at Yu.

"What?" Yu asked, as Tithi pulled over beside him.

"Who told you to bring bikes in the center?"

Yu looked at the Quetzalcoatl blader for support, "Uh, nobody. Tsubasa agreed that we'd do Bike Battles at New Horizons. Therefore he planned that event."

"No I did NOT!" came Tsubasa's reply through the Instructor-led Training Room 3 door. Opening up for a clearer reply, he came over to facepalm at the sight of Yu and Tithi on thier bikes. "Who said you could do this? I never said it! Bikes are not allowed in the center! Go! Outside!"

"But." Tithi pleaded, giving out those large puppy begging eyes.

Before Tsubasa could reply, Yu took off, pedaling around the center, "Too late! Catch me if you can!"

Tsubasa grunted with frustration as he wildly looked around for another bike.

Thankfully, one student came in with a full sized blue bike.

"Excuse me." he asked Madoka. "I'm meeting up with Wes. Do you know- HEY!" startled with shock, Tsubasa snatched his bike and hopped on.

"Just borrowing it for the day!" he called back as he started pedaling around the center.

It took about three times to pedal around the center. Thankfully the hallways were shaped into an oval, replenishing thier repeated scenes. The hardest part of the track was that the turns were sharp, so all three of them had to slow down then speed up in a straight line. And they had to continously dodge all of the people that walked there.

"Can't catch me Eagle Man! You're too slow!" Yu mocked happily as he long curved with a descent speed around the front desk. Madoka kept a straight face and absentmindedly watched the repeating race going counter clockwise.

"You can't outsmart me, Little Boy!" Tsubasa said with victory in his line as he wairly dodged Mei-Mei, efficiently spilling her coffee on Damian Hart.

"Watch it!" he sneered.

"Oh, me so sorry!" she blushed with nervousness as she cleaned the carpet stain up, only for her to constantly dodge whenever the bikes came.

Tsubasa got furious and switched it to gear 5. Eagle's Speed was gaining on Libra's and Quetzalcoatl's tail as they both made a smart move.

With both of them exiting out of the center one by one, the two small but smart characters made a fork, causing Tsubasa to whoosh straight ahead and brake right abruptly in front of a horning car.

"Can't you see where you're going?" shouted the angry driver as he drove slowly past Tsubasa with angry mutters left behind for the Eagle blader to hear.

"S-s-sorry." he studderd.

True to that matter, it was not his fault for starting this wreck havoc of a bike race. Blame it on Yu for going above the speed limit in the center.

"Thanks for borrowing my bike!" said the same student who was supposed to meet up with Wesley, but it turned out that Madoka told him that Da Xiang was his instructor now.

Tsubasa felt double bad right now. But as said again, it wasn't entirely his fault for starting this nerve racking race. Yes, it surely got him into trouble for borrowing someone's bike without his knowledge or braking to a sudden halt in front of the angry car and it's driver.

Returning back to the center, he realized he missed out the first session of teaching Windows 8 and guessed that Reiji might've overtaken the class. Totally fine with that, it was lunch time and he wasn't going to get anywhere near Yu or Tithi, not even with thier mischivious tricks and games. For this was called New Horizons Computer Learning Centers and not New Horizons Arcade Centers.

Calmly making a coffee for himself, Tsubasa crossed his feathers that Yu won't come bounding behind him, asking him to play meaningless games such as "Bike Battles."

Waiting for the Starbucks Machine to click while it brewed, Tsubasa looked around until he came face to face with Sophie.

"Oh, hey, I didn't see you there." the Eagle blader started, raising his hands up in defense.

"Oh, no problem. You're fine." the Cetus blader smiled in return as she took out her lunch from the fridge and started heading for the front desk.

"Hm. Strange." Tsubasa muttred as the machine spurted out rich coffee right into the cup.

Yu, seeing the sight of his friend admiring coffee in a cup, thought of something stranger than coffee.

Yes, Ice cream in a coffee cup.

This was his chance.

Eager to approach, Yu dashed for the bathroom doors before peeking towards Eagle Man in between the vending machines.

It was clearly not spying but an act of asking him if he could politley make him an ice cream in a cone. Wait. Not a cone. A coffee cup.

Tsubasa noted that it another one of his dumb ideas. Sighing, he flicked a pack of sugar, ripped the corner off and poured it into his coffee, "Yu? First of all, I don't accept anything that sounds dumb."

"It's NOT dumb!"

"Fine Not dumb, but really stupid sounding for you to say that. Why the hell would someone even ask me to place ice cream in a coffee cup? That sounds disgusting." Taking a seat at the bar stool, he pulled out his Galaxy S5 and started browsing through his news feed on Beybook, a safe and friendly social networking site just like Facebook but only for the MFB characters and real world Bladers only.

"No that sounds logical because there are NO cones at all!" Yu remarked with impatience.

"Well, then call Edy's and let them have you do it!" Pointing to the fridge, there was a Edy's ice cream 24 hour delivery service magnet stuck to it. "Why bother me about some stupid idea?"

"Because you're my brother!"

That stuck Tsubasa in the heart. "Wh-What did you say?"

"Nevermind- oh look! The ice cream truck's here! C'mon Tsubasa. I need two scoops in a coffee cup!" Yu ran forth to get the ice cream, only for the service guy to come in and place vanilla ice cream on the table.

"Good day guys!" the guy smiled as he walked back to the truck.

Yu couldn't stop bouncing around. He instantly ordered Tsubasa to open the lid and using a silver spoon from the drawer, he placed two neat well-rounded scoops of vanilla ice cream in his coffee cup.

"Thanks Tsubasa! Oh wait!" Yu halted as he re set his cup on the table.

"What is it Yu! I need to go back into teaching class!"

"Let me call Planet Smoothie- the one where I work at- and see if they have Lunar Lemonade!"

That was the last straw. With Tsubasa pushing the cup right on his laqicious mouth, he threw Yu in the fridge before slamming it shut. "We'll see how you enjoy your ice cream in a coffee cup!"

And with that, Tsubasa returned to his recording room, leaving Yu to bang in the fridge for an eternity.

**Oh gosh, had to write it up quick. Midnight. Gotta go to bed.**

**Next chappie is pre written already and is ready to be published next 5 minutes. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	11. Windows Yuu

**Woot! Another chappie!**

**Windows Yuu FTW! XD **

I wasn't really unaware of Tsubasa talking about Installing Windows 7. My eyes were too busy reading word to word. Yeah, you got that right. Fan fiction.

"The most common and famous OS that most people around the world use is Windows but don't miss on Apple and Linux because-…."

At the sound of Tsubasa dead silent right there, I could get a pretty good view to who it really was.

A rather awkward moment to disturb a sub-instructor, but you guessed it. It was a rather annoyed looking Yuu Tendo, who really was supposed to take over the front desk but on that remark it was left to both Madoka and Mei-Mei.

Tsubasa looked miffed and wanted his friend out the recording room this instant, "What do you want, Yuu?"

"I heard about the Windows stuff!" Yu barked stomping closer to Eagle boy until he was shown on the webcam. "Oooh, Tsubasa. Is this where you teach your class?" Adding for a more tempering effect, he actually waved his arms in front of the lens.

Aquila was not impressed, "YES! AND GET OUT!"

Yuu immediately reeled back and crossed him arms impatiently, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what Windows Yuu is!"

"What? No! There's a Windows Me, which specifically stands for –oh forget it."

"You just said it right there! If Windows Me exists, then there should be a Windows Yuu!"

"Just because it has your name in it doesn't make you think it exists!" Tsubasa countered back.

"But the opposite of Me is Yuu!"

"You mean Y-O-U, not Y-U-U." Tsubasa pointed out, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair with a creak as if the argument was clearly ended at that point.

Still Yuu didn't give up and wanted to bicker even more. Upon attempting that, he proceeded to climb on top of Tsubasa's lap and face the webcam, his face almost covering the monitor webcam screen to every corner.

"Listen up people! Your instructor, Tsubasa here doesn't believe me with the Windows Yuu stuff! So if you're learning about this CompTIA A+ stuff, then you'd better learn about Windows Yuu!"

While Yuu's voice was almost about to make my ears bleed, I looked at my surroundings to see the other people having puzzled looks on their faces. No way in NH would they even have any idea on what a Windows "Yuu" would be. Me? I just wanted to chuckle and find this as a cruel joke.

"Okay Yuu!" Tsubasa roared with impatience, trying his best to remove the kicking Yuu from his lap, "WHAT is the REAL reason to why you are ACTUALLY here? Give me a detailed explanation, starting now."

Averting my attention from reading one of my fan fics, this actually caught my real interest. And it better be good.

Yuu took a impatient sigh and started explaining, "It was only to ask you if there was a Windows Yuu or not."

"Can't you simply take a look at the course ware?"

"No! Because the front desk was closer to the recording room you're in, so I figured that was the best way to ask you!"

"How did you know I was in this recording room?"

"I peeked through window and figured to ask you instead of the other instructors."

Tsubasa sighed.

"And I can't face Ryuga! He's scary!"

"Well, then, why not Zeo then?"

"Because he's doing Security plus! The other's are doing something that I completely don't know, and you're the only one who's doing Windows 8!"

"How does that differ from Windows Yuu, then?"

"Because you said Windows Me!"

"Yuu?" Tsubasa simply said, giving him the nervous look.

"Yeah?"

"Just please go bother someone else. I need to finish up today's lesson."

"Fine, but I'm gonna tell Da Xiang about Windows Yuu!"

"Da Xiang is busy teaching Network +." Tsubasa reasoned. "Go bother someone else like Ryuga."

That did it.

"Fine! But please tell your students that there is a Windows Yuu!"

"Okay, whatever go already!" Tsubasa ended the discussion, and rubbed his forehead from all of the blonde brat's bickering recorded in his head.

Sighing, he scooted forward for a better sitting position and flicked his silver braided hair behind his shoulder, "Class? I'm deeply sorry for that long argument with Yuu."

_It's okay :) _I wrote in the chat box followed by Gingka, Catherine, Lon, and Steven who seemed to agree with the reply and simply copy to what I had just said.

Oh boy. A stressful day for Tsubasa. I wonder how Timothy would react to "Windows Yuu."

All that for a sub- IT instructor. Why? -_-

**LOL! Windows Yuu FTW! XD**

**If that OS was truly real, The Libra Blader would be rich right now! XD**

**Please REVIEW!**

**BYEZ! **


	12. The Twin SOHO Networks

**Yay! Twin SOHO Networks here I come! XD**

If Windows Yuu really turned out to be like 8 then I, too, would think his ideas as dumb like Tsubasa had said. But as the Eagle blader had said earlier, many people had different opposing views and opinions towards each OS. Yes, that merley conlcuded to both Apple and Linux. XD

It was day 5 at New Horizons and my schedule was on track of getting messed up everytime I arrived at the center. Thus it does not affect the timing, it was just based on everyone's classes that got switched around. Mainly call it a spagetthi schedule.

Sitting down at my seat, I attached my green headset connector into the right outer audio port of the CPU tower. Funny thing is, (Okay it was actually not funny, but I never expected CompTIA to put a sex reference to the IT career) but I never expected the male connecter to go into the female port. Yuck.

Forget I said that. And why did I even tell this to you? :/

Anyway, I awoke both monitor screens, forcing them to display thier usual windows.

Sighing, I drummed my fingers against the space bar, waiting for class to start. The number amount of students were closely the same but it turned out that each day, some even refused to show up maybe due to an emergency task that was related to thier job or family. Starting with my fellow classmates, they seemed to be listening in to thier instructors very neatly.

Gill carefully took notes, scribbling every word he could write down while listening in to Zeo Abyss. Same went with Toby, slowly swinging his swivel chair from side to side while smiling at the screen.

The Lyra blader always had a sense of good friendship with the Byxis blader, don't get me wrong. If you happened to watch Metal Fury that is.

Hector, was once again, snoring his head off, causing Lon to mutter something about his obnoxious sleep habit and continued to overlook his notes that he wrote in the past few days.

Catherine and Steve spoke quietly to one another while they, too, waited for class to start.

A cloud later, the rest of the MFB characters started crowding in, convinently taking thier assigned seats as if it was a high school computer class.

Gingka gave out a wink as he took his seat and placed his bags down while Masamune skipped by him and took his seat Speedy Gonzales style, quietly whisteling while unwrapping the cord to his headset.

Then came Team Wild Fang, thier student services accountant which happened to be Kyoya of course, directed them to still figure out the classroom troubleshoot. (STILL!? That's the 3rd time they're still doing that!)

Nile had a blank expression on his face, absentmindedly staring at the monitor's black screen of death, the blinking line trying to hypnotize the poor falcon into something non-worldly such as a weird IT planet known as Ciscora. XD

Demure had a more confident expression like he was able to show Kyoya his troubleshooting skills right there. But he too, managed to copy his teammate's expression, the rapid blinking white line making his eyes stare into space.

"Uh, yo! Nile? Demure? Wake up!" slapping thier faces, the force of his hand had no affect on their hypnotized faces. It was as if the BSOD was trying to be an evil booting software, refusing to perform the POST test and just make thier owners stare deeply into the display screen.

"Fudge it! Imma take this to Julian and Ryuga then!" Managing to hoist up both monitors at once, Kyoya managed to snap the VGA, DVI, and Analog Audio Jack cables right off from thier desired ports with an uncomfortable _snap!_

Giving out a _hmph _in my direction, the Leone blader exited the Remote Learining Classroom casually, the two Dell monitor screens still held by his strong grip.

With the door slammed shut, Micheal almost took his headset off in surprise and gaped at the sight of the remaining cables strewn loosley on the empty desk. "Did you see that?" he whispered in amazement.

The others had an expression that was more than reacting in awe. It was called awkward silence in awe.

Slowly shaking thier heads to acknowledge him a 'yes', they all returned to thier screens except for Lon who had a kneen sense of replying.

"Never saw that in my life." he confessed, smiling as he returned to writing more notes.

Nobody decided to say anything for the room turned quiet as a mouse. With a few mouse clicks and fingers busily tapping on the keyboard, I suddenly heard an odd sound through my headset that seemed to be like someone crashed through the door of the recording room. The rest of my classmates taking the (mysterious class for as I don't what I'd be taking today.), a pair of Twins barged in, arguing over something that I'd completely don't know.

They both had orange spiky hair, with the exception of thier blader clothes.

One wore a red vest while the other wore a blue vest.

"It's your fault for forgetting our testing voucher passes!"

"It's your fault for not reminding me!"

"It's your fault for removing all of my Stick-On Notes!"

"It's your fault for putting the CompTIA A+ notes on my dresser!"

"It's your fault for banning me from posting on the fridge!"

"It's your fault for using plain glue and paper instead of actual Stick-Ons!"

"It's your fault for not giving me the money to buy Stick-Ons!"

"It's your fault for not being trusted with money!"

"It's your fault for-"

"BOTH OF YOU, ZIP IT!" Tsubasa roared as he sternly glanced at the two that made them topple over in defeat. "Since Reiji and Ryutaro are not here to teach, I highly trust and recommend that according to Da Xiang and the rest of the staff, that you two will take over and try your best to teach A+, okay?"

Dan fell to the floor as Reiki got up and dusted his vest, "Yeah, trust in the Gemios twins. We can do anything at your service!"

"Alright then. Good luck and try your best NOT to argue again!"

"We got it." Dan nodded in annoyance as Reiki grabbed two swivel chairs and wheeled them towards the four monitors.

Sitting down, they both got to a comfortable position before talking. My classmates stopped typing and spent a good 3 minutes staring at thier Twin Sub-Instructors.

"Hi and wel-" Dan started, only to be cut off by his Twin.

"Welcome to your CompTIA A+ class!"

"Hey! I was supposed to say the intro!"

"You were too slow and our students were getting bored!"

"Yeah? Well, they were probably more bored when you practically spent 3 minutes of class time just to tie your shoelaces."

"You were the one who ruined my good loafers so I had to wear sneakers!"

"You were the one who decided to mix blue dye in the shoe polish!"

"You were the one wh-"

Oh boy. This could go for a good 3 hours until our first break. Judging by the topic of thier argument, I clearly didn't care about what happened during thier day. It was about the lesson that was more important.

_Micheal M: Never seen instructors fight before. Amazing._

To my surprise, they never noticed Micheal's message in the chat box for they were too busy arguing.

"You know what?" Dan started as he wheeled a little to the right away from his twin in annoyance, "Let's go back to A+ as Tsubasa had said. SOHO Networks, right?"

"Don't ask me, dummy! The Eagle's next door!"

"Well, don't make me walk over there and ask him! I'll trust in you!"

"What!? No way Ice is doing that for Fire!" Reiki gave out an annoyed hmph, when his eyes spotted a small sticky note on the top right corner of the second monitor screen.

_Dan and Reiki Sodo teach the SOHO Networks for CompTIA A+ 801. Objective 801-2.0/2.5. Remember, no arguing!- Tsubasa Ootori, Windows 8 :)_

"Idiot. So blind as a bat! Can't even see the Post it note on the screen!" Dan huffed his anger out slowly as he crossed his arms and guestured Reiki to do the talking.

"Mind my impatient brother right here. His ADHD could get cranky sometimes."

"I don't have ADHD!" Dan brought down his hands on the handles in anger.

"Whatever." Rolling his eyes, Reiki displayed the first slide, which showed the basic functions of a SOHO Network. Now that I thought about it, SOHO sounded closely similar to thier last name.

Why not make it the SODO Network? XD

"Alright." Dan cleared his throat, only for Reiki to intervine and start class right away, "The term SOHO network which means Small Office Small Home is used to term a complex use of connections used in a buissness work place that involves computers."

"Duh. Everyone knows that!" Dan rolled his eyes, only for Reiki to grit his teeth. Grabbing an ESD (Electro Static Discharge) Anti static Wrist Strap, and with the crocodile clip slapping him on the cheek, the effect made him "ground" wired of course. Yes, no IT pun intended.

"Ow, Reiki! What was that for?!" Dan complained, standing up while nursing his red cheek.

"For being annoying of course!" Reiki replied, clearing his throat and moving onto the next slide.

Dan didn't object to say anything for he calmly sat down in his swivel chair and boredly swing from side to side, his hand still on his cheek.

"A SOHO Network is the network that all office computers are able to connect through. They all have the ability to use the command prompt to Ping network packets to each other. The-..."

"This is A+! Not Network+, doofus!" Dan corrected but Reiki ignored him.

"They have the possibility to run through a Network Topology and however, once something more advanced, such as a bridge or switch, is used to connect the computers to the network it stops being considered a small office network."

_Bergel N: Do all companies have the ability to perform and use SOHO?_

"Uh..." Reiki pondered at his question while Dan hissed right next to his ear, "Make something up!"

Only for him to get slapped yet again with the ESD Wrist Strap (Yes, poor Ice), Fire rather typed down the reply in the chat box:

_Reiki Sodo: I guess so. Ask Tsubasa about that._

Ooooh. You posted it through the whole world. You told your students that you're not...

"AHAHAHA!" With my swivel chair toppled backwards, I clutched my stomach tightly in laughter.

Why, in the first place, would they tell us that the Twins were not certified!? XD

Why, did Tsubasa (for the smart Windows 8 Eagle) allow them to teach us SOHO if they, themselves, told us that they were not A+ certified!? XD

Oh. Oh. Oh. Wiping my tears of joy and laughter, I slowly stood up and positioned my chair to upright, a bunch of real and imaginary students faced me as if I was humor crazy. Don't get me wrong right here. I ACTUALLY did laugh throughout my IT classes.

Yes, blame Youtube's English Automatic Captions monitored by Google Speech Recognition.

Smiling to acknowledge them to get back to work, I realized the audio jack to my headset snapped off from it's port. Re connecting it again, I almost wanted groan with frustration.

Muted Audio.

This was pretty common whenever you had to start class-well, it happened to me of course and to my brother- but following the Adobe Audio troubleshooting got me hearing the twins crystal clear again.

"When the term SOHO is applied to a home office, the same requirements as above are normally taken into account. Yes, this means that a home network can sometimes not be considered a SOHO network. If there are more than fifteen or so computers on the network, most computer and network professionals wouldn't consider it a small network, and thus technically not a SOHO network."

"Jeez, how do you know all of this stuff?" Dan wondered sarcastically while messing with a seperate webcam that stood on a support stand.

"Oh shut up. Were not certified, at least we Gemios Twins have the ability to memorize each character's knowledge."

"Right. Tsubasa or Da Xiang?"

"That IT Giraffe maniac. He's all Network+ now."

"True story." yawned Dan who was about to give up teaching and stride into the lobby for more coffee.

With Reiki smiling at the sight of Dan away, he sputtered out more info rapidly that many students had a hard time to recapture the info.

"This means that if your home or office network uses something like a Belkin or D-Link router to connect the computers to the network, or if it uses a simple hub, it's considered a SOHO network, no matter what type of Internet connection is used, if any. Without getting too technical, a corporate/educational institution network normally contains multiple networks within the larger network. This is because a network can only support up to 255 addresses or computers at any given time and most of these organizations have thousands of computers on the main network. Since each "network can only support up to 255 connections at one time" they are divided into separate subnets. In the case of companies, these subnets are divided based upon company division or department(accounting, HR, production, etc.). In schools, these subnets will be divided based upon school and/or housing block."

Okay, no instructor will rapidly talk that fast in my opinion. And having the power to copy other character's knowledge on IT won't make you certified at all. Is this plan of the MFB characters getting out of hand? Or are they planning to take over the center in a more devious way of torturing thier students? It was not planned by Doji of course cuz the Wolf Blader is not even in this story obviously. -_-

Sighing, I looked around when the door to the Remote Learning Classroom opened and both Ryuga and Kyoya rushed in with the returning Dell monitor screens.

"There, that should do it for Wild Fang." Ryuga said as he helped the Leone blader hook the cables back up to thier correct labled ports.

"Should be no problem." Kyoya added, while he geustered both Nile and Demure to take thier seats and see if the same thing was happening or not.

By the dragoniness of L-Drago, the BSOD this time was not thankfully hypnotizing thier owners back to planet Ciscora.

Dan and Reiki both switched thier instructor webcams off and muted thier microphones, leaving them blanked out gray on our side of the screen.

Since that was the good news, I couldn't wait for lunch time. The event at New Horizons planned by Yuu Tendo was going to be an epic blast.

Behold, in 20 minutes, will begin the game of Blackout Hide and Seek.

Yes, for it was not IT related at all! XD

**Seek out the rules next chapter! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	13. Blackout Hide and Seek Official Rules!

**Ok, as I promised, here are the rules! XD**

_**OFFICIAL RULES TO BLACKOUT HIDE AND SEEK**_

_**Event planned by Yuu Tendo, front desk services.**_

1) Since the campus has many rows of computer desks in each room (Remote Learning Classroom, Instructor Led 1,2, and 3, Student Services, Tutoring Zone, NH buissness office, recording rooms etc.), seekers can freely hide anywhere in the center. (That also includes the IT PRO U TV studio.)

2) This is a TIMED GAME. So that means, IF a SEEKER spots ONE person BEFORE time is called, the hider has to give up his yellow lanyard with the circular electronic key then join the seeker or hang out freely in the center or go home. If a SEEKER finds 2 or 3 hiders, the search still continues.

3) Every Hider and Seeker must have CELLPHONES turned OFF with them at all times due to the prencense of the player giving off light in a blacked out computer center. You are NOT allowed to CONTACT anyone DURING the game is on (including texts), only at the END of the game. However, you are allowed to quietly talk to the hider that's currently hiding next to you in the SAME room.

4) NO RUNNING AT ALL OR PUSHING PEOPLE!

5) For HIDERS: You can be in a group of three and hide anywhere in the center. (Optional)

6) For SEEKERS: Go solo and seek out all Hiders in each group with colored wrist bands.

Note: Hiders will have 5 minutes to hide in a room. If time is called with the Seekers barging in for thier search and all doors are locked, then bad luck. Seekers will have the ability to spot the paniced hider and immediately join the Seeker group.

When and Where to arrive:

New Horizons North Florida- Gainesville center

6933 NW 4th Blvd Gainesville, FL 32607

5:20- Sign up and Attendance at the center.

5:32- Arrive at New Horizons for attendance arrival then explain rules.

5:35- 8:40~ 4 hours is the TIME LIMIT. If no people are found when time is up, then the main event holder contacts everybody to the front enternaces.

**Seek out the actual game next chapter! XD**


	14. Get ready or not, here we come!

**Let the games begin! XD**

Behold, the event planned by Yuu Tendo. The greatest game to ever happen at New Horizons North Florida. The game where it only takes place at the Gainesville center that made the Pensacola center have a revenging fit and come up with a life saving event known as LSK Ice bucket challenge. I really wish they could do the ice networking KS challenge but once again, please refer to the English Automatic Captions on Youtube.

No NH center attempted to hold an event that was child's play. For it was not IT related at all, Yuu couldn't stop bouncing around in excitement, and order everyone to head outside in the parking lots.

Everybody muttred in confusion as they looked at each other while staring at the enterance to New Horizons, the windows now showed the blacked out enviorment of the center, except for the dim hallway lights still present.

"What's going on director?" Hikaru asked, a puzzled look on her face told Ryo to shrug with no clue.

"Don't ask me, Hikaru. Perhaps it's a quick server fix on a troubleshooted computer?"

Hikaru shrugged while she stared at the others on the parking lot, talking one another about this whole rackety event.

"Dude, imagine if we don't have to teach today and just get out there and relax under the sun!" Chao-Xin exclaimed as he elbowed Chi-Yun, who smiled in return. "And best part is, I don't have to face that IT giraffe maniac who constantly orders me to study A+!"

"But, you really want to become an instructor just like Da Xiang, correct?" Mei-Mei chimed in, concern clouded in her eyes as she twirled her yellow student services lanyard.

"Well, that's true. I was supposed to be a replacement of an original instructor so I should follow Da Xiang into the knowledge of IT, but then again." Pausing mid sentence as if he realized something with concern, he gave out a snicker and flapped his hand like it was nothing to worry about, "Oh well, I'll just try my best on it again. I hope he's not there with us."

Looking around, he gave out a sigh of relief, "Whew! Well, I guess he must be fixing the server then. That explains why were in the parking lots then!"

Laughing at his own joke caused both Chi-Yun and Mei-Mei to join in.

Team Wild Fang had no idea what was happening.

Kyoya growled in the thought of waiting until noon would be a pain in Leone's butt for the lion blader stood his ground and didn't say anything towards his teammates.

Nile calmly played around with his SDDR3 SDRAM (Static Double Data Rate 3 Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory) keychain as the black painted metallic NAND flash chips on the green metallic painted memory stick clinked against the Horuseus facebolt logo keychain. For the poor Egyptian teen himself thought that this event had to do something with his training but luckily Demure was standing by his side, smiling down and whispered that the event was just a game.

Gingka and Masamune play fighted by quizzing each other questions from the A+ cram quizzes while Lon and Hector joined in, listening in to the almost decent answers said by the unicorn blader.

Gill, Benkei, Michael, Steve, Catherine, and Melissa all rounded together for a fun talk.

Jack kept on pestering Damian about something Starbreakery while Zeo and Toby discussed more on thier objectives for the Security+ exam.

Tsubasa whistled "the Mocking Jay song" while waiting, hoping to see that the event was Hunger Games. For Ryuga was a big fan of the series, the dragon emporer himself joined in with the Eagle blader, both of them collaborating on the whistle. But sadly there were no birds in sight and obviously the center didn't have a built in "cornucopia" in the lobby. If that really were there, that would be bad luck for both Da Xiang and Wesley due to both of them being known as the "wanderers of the default gateway" XD

In simple words, the horn would just block thier path while randomly strutting around the center.

With the talk outside bursting into a loud crowd talk, Yu slammed the glass door open, causing several of the people to stare at the blonde brat with puzzled looks on thier faces. Some were not satisfied with Yu as he barked with impatience for everyone to become silent.

"All right, everyone! It's up for us to face this event which was planned by me. And take it seriously-"

"Pfff... for a game? Forget it." said a voice said by the only one, Da Xiang.

Some of my classmates stepped backwards at the sight of the IT giraffe maniac, who sternly glared at everyone as if he had an important message to say.

"First of all, I would like to say that there is no blackout or electrical surge at New Horizons, causing all of the servers to shutdown. Everyone should get back to thier work. I don't see why everyone is out in the parking lot, waiting for a fun event known as child's play for a little stupid game called Blackout Hide and Seek. This is the place where you study IT and get certified for a higher level of pay in a decent job. Not for playing little immature games for babies. I want everybody to take this enviorment of learning and working here seriously and not treat you people like I'm a babysitter!" Turning aggressively towards the Libra blader, he added, "Yuu! Turn the lights back on this instant and everyone should get back to work!"

"Hey! I was the one to come up with this event and both Ryo and Hikaru approved of this! Go check the New Horizons CMS event dates online! My custom event is listed there and it's starting today! C'mon Da Wang Wang! It's gonna be fun!"

"Fun is for later. Get certified first before fun arrives!" Da Xiang turned to the enterance with a tempered _hmph, _only to get blocked by Yu again, totally showing the refusement of listening to his crossly orders. "We've been studying and working all day! At least we need a _HUGE _break to rest ourselves! C'mon, Zurafa, can we please!?"

Yes, large puppy green eyes met the calm confident ones.

Looking at everyone with a sigh, Da Xiang almost wanted to aim and throw something sharp towards Chao-Xin's head for having his hands in a prayer pose. The rest looked at Team Wang Hu Zhong's leader with eyes clouded with pleasing begs.

Giving out a long exhale of sighing inwardly, he finally gave out a nod of approvement, "Alright, You're permitted to hold this event today at New Horizons, But! Make sure not to distrurb me while I'm working. Yes, I'm staying at the Instructor Led Training Room 2. The lights there will shine for I am actually working. You are granted to hide in any room except for the room I just said. Have fun with your game."

With that, Da Xiang turned around and left for the lobby. Everyone just stared at the enterance, muttering about his strict behavour of IT being too far out of hand. In this case, I'd rather have Wesley Bryan than Da Xiang Wang. Whenever it came to something non-IT related, Wes never said anything about studying.

I remember the day when he said that I could come in to the Remote Learning Classroom to study A+. But it was then that my studying turned out to be watching Beyblade Metal Masters with the English Automatic Captions on Youtube. I was laughing too hard that he DIDN'T MIND THE LAUGHING AT ALL!

While teaching another student, he didn't place his marker down, approach my desk and sternly say "Go study A+. What are you laughing about?"

No! He is truly the most NICEST and KINDEST New Horizons instructor that I ever met!

And Wesley was a mind reader! He actualy knew that I already studied A+ at school! That's why he allowed me to freely browse the web while the imaging data process was going on.

I still can't forget that day about him. You know, comparing his behavoiur with Da Xiang makes me wanna stay with on his side instead of Zurafa. It was logical that rooster was meant to aggressive for it turned out to be jolly and kind. Qilin, was not nice at all. It was (and will) stay aggressive and strict forever.

"Ok, now I'm _really _scared of him!" Chao-Xin yelped as he hid behind Mei-Mei in fear.

"Just ignore that idiot." Julian started as he intently studied his rose that he got from out of nowhere. "That guy's too far to hang out with. I remember the day I battled him with my Persues. It was a close streak to winning hadn't he used his special Network prayer pose of using IT chi and martial arts."

Damian nodded in agreement as he dodged droplets of blue paint from Jack's paint brush, "Even though I have never battled him, he seems strong in a career other than both martial arts and Beyblade."

"True." Ryuga added, while he and Ryuto both leaned thier backs against the L-Drago blader's Winter Gray Toyota Prius, the hybrid vehicle decorated with vector dragon stickers on the metallic body. Arms folded, Ryuga gave out a snicker while his eyes were closed, "I also closley obsereved his behaviour now and then. Me and Ryuto confess that he never seems to leave the field of IT. He always roams around the center as if he's the head director of New Horizons North Florida."

"Ryuga has a point right there." Zeo spoke out, while Toby looked at his fox-tailed instructor with a radiant smile. "He just seems to be proud with computers, that's all. Don't dig deep and concentrate your thoughts on one thing. Have a break and let's have fun."

"Yeah!" everyone's voices broke out into a crowd's agreement as they leaned forward to carefully listen more of what Yu had to say.

"Ok people, since Da Xiang is out of the scene, let me quickly explain the rules for we're going to have a blast!" Yu raised his arm, causing everyone to roar not too loudly for the other stores to hear.

"Since the center is completely blacked out, there are no cellphones allowed! That would give out light to the seeker to immediatly spot you and catch you in clear sight."

Upon hearing that, everyone obeyed by turning thier phones off and placing them back in thier pockets.

"In a minute I'll be announcing your teams! But now, once the game starts, the Seekers will wait outside the parking lot while the Hiders will get exactly 5 minutes to hide. After 5 minutes, all security door locks will stop working automatically and if one of you hiders are locked out, then bad luck for you. You guys go boo-boo and join us Seekers to hunt down more or go home. I'm going to announce the list. Hikaru?"

"Oh, right." Stepping beside the Libra blader, she cleared her throat and began:

"The official event at New Horizons of North Florida will take place at the Gainesville center. With the event planned by Yu Tendo right here, he is proud to present the official 2014 Blackout Hide and Seek game to begin today. Here is the official cast list! Ryo?"

Stepping forward, Ryo got to attention and grabbed the list.

"The following list will accomidate the player positions. First are the Hiders. Gingka Haganei, Masamune Kadoya, Kenta Yumiya, Benkei Hanawa, Kyoya Tategami, Nile, Demure, Ryuga Kishatu, Chao-Xin, Sora, Zeo Abyss, Toby, Ryuto Kishatu, Yuu Tendo, Tithi, Tabitha John, Lon Rogers, Hector Canatore, Catherine Wolverton, Michael Meisel, Bergel Nimez, Edwin Webb, Steve Dennis, and finally Steven Nagy."

Passing the list back to Hikaru, she cleared her throat to announce the Seekers. "Here is the following list to accomidate the player positions for the Seekers: Tsubasa Ootori, Hikaru Hasama, Chi-Yun Lee, Mei-Mei, Damian Hart, Jack Bruman, Dynamis, Reiji Mizuchi, Ryutaro Fukami, Reiki and Dan Sodo."

At the sound of that, the twins groaned in frustation as they smiled unhappily towards the Aquario blader, who in return gave out a _you have to do it, no choice _stare.

"Alright!" Yu clapped his hands as a signal, "Hiders, move in right away and select your hiding spots. Make sure to select a spot that is srategic and it gives out a difficult time for Seekers to find you. Let the Games begin!"

The said Hiders moved in like a cattle herd towards the enterance as Seekers patiently waited for 5 minutes to pass by.

With the glass doors officially banged shut, Hikaru smirked at everyone in turn, "I believe we can find each one of them in no less than 3 seconds."

"Right, and since the center is conceveingly small, there are not that many hiding spots unless you can fit yourself in a CPU tower." Tsubasa added quietly while flattening his silky silver hair with his hand.

"I highly doubt that. It takes 4 minutes and an ESD wrist strap to replace the motherboard." Damian added sarcastically while Jack's eyes shined with wonder towards the New Horizons New center opening banner, the white nylon material shaded with gray dirt splayed by nature herself.

Gasping, he brought his paint brush accidentaly to his mouth as if a baby brought his toy to his mouth in laughter, "They never told me that they had a new opening for this center! I could've been the one to paint the whole building Befall Maroon!"

"Plan that for the party later, Jack!" Damian growled softly as he dragged the artist, struggling to be freed from his arm.

"Who said anything about a party?" Zeo asked, giving out a puzzled face towards the Kerbecks blader.

"Talk about it later!" Damian changed his mind as he paint wrestled Jack on the ground.

"There goes Befall and Cerberus." Toby amusingly shook his head at the sight of the two Starbreaker members trying to fight over an argument.

"I wonder what's happening inside?" Mei-Mei wondered as she moved from side to side, peeking in through the black windows for any signs of gameplay activity.

_Inside the Center:_

"Argh, I can't see anything!" Masamune complained as he swung his arms like a blind bat trying to find his way towards a room. Good thing he had his yellow lanyard with the electronic key and he had a clear sense that Gingka was like him, too. A sly smile swept across his lips as he relucantly climbed spider man style on the hallway walls next to the Tutoring Zone door, carefully gripping the hallway lights. With his back shown against the floor, Gingka tried to find his way to open a door. Since the clear glow came from the window of the Instructor-Led Training Room 2, the Pegasus blader noted in his mind that he and everyone else were not to disturb Da Xiang while he was working. Of course, right next to Da Xiang's recording room was Instructor-Led Training Room 3, the room still darkly locked shut.

But before Gingka could actually make his hands grip the correct handle to the door, Masamune hung upside down, his legs criss-cross gripping the swinging lamp while secretly reaching in to grab Gingka's yellow lanyard.

With no notice, Gingka tried to feel his neck but there was no security key necklace present.

"What? Where is it? Did I drop it on my way in or what?" he randomly said out loud while Masamune snickered quietly at the thought of the redhead to be the first caught by the Seekers.

Panic filled his heart as Gingka blindfoldedly tripped over a chair while running around the center.

"Someone! Help Me! Someone stole my key!"

"That sounded like the idiot Gingka." Ryuga smirked as he and Kenta hid under one of the computer desks in the Pearson Testing Room.

"First one to get caught." Kenta laughed along quietly as they both just stayed there.

He seriously had nowhere to go without his key.

With his hands clumsily knocking over all of the original Instructor's teaching awards, the glass trophies all shattered to the floor causing additional certification frames to shatter along with it.

Feeling the front desk phone, he accidentaly dropped it on Nile's head.

"Ow, watch it." he warned for the poor falcon held tightly onto Demure while they both hid under the desk.

"Uh, listen I'm in a desperate need to hide. I just lost my key and I really need a hiding spot. Mind If I join you? It's urgent!" Gingka begged rather in a hurry.

"Sorry. Reserved for Wild Fang only." Demure mocked sadly as he pushed Gingka from thier hiding spot.

Poor Pegasus had nowhere to go. Weaving through the coffee lobby room, he crushed the styrofoam cups underneath his foot as he actually made the whole Starbucks machine topple over with a crash.

Luckily in the Instructor-Led Training Room 2, Da Xiang took no notice of the rackity kitchen mess for he was too busy typing up an email.

Placing his hands against the glass widows of the vending machines, he yelped as he tripped over a pink plastic bowl (the same one that Wesley used and washed it in the sink after he ate his yummy salad) and accedentally ran into the women's bathroom.

"What the?" I started as Melissa and I felt a Pegasus blader on top of us. "Gingka? How did you come in here?"

"Uh, long story short. Someone stole my lanyard key. Tried to find an hiding spot in the dark, bad luck."

"Well, since you're a boy, no boys in the girl's bathroom!" we said as we actually threw Gingka out.

"Ah!" Gingka winced as his white scarf got caught with one of the microwave doors. Tugging it hard with full force, he accidentally twirled against the wall, unwrapping the scarf to show that it was left behind.

"Oh boy! IT PRO U Studio for me!" Yu said excitedly as he cleverly scanned his key over the sensor, beeping two times and opened the door in a hurry, making Gingka spin inside the hallway with him.

The Libra Blader didn't sense the presence of a paniced Gingkie, but he could make out voices to the right.

"Shh...dummy! They would hear us!" Dan whispered as the Gemios Twins both hid in empty server boxes. With Gingka feeling the boxes, he decided to opt out hiding with the Twins and ran the opposite way.

Yu stretched out his arms while walking around the studio trying to find something to hide in. Feeling for the green screen, he almost didn't see an outstretched leg for he was tripped by Julian seated at one of the folding tables.

"Hey! Watch it!" warned Yu as he felt for the Lifetime folding table, auspiciously knocking his fists on the hard plastic surface.

The Persues blader smirked, "Bet you can't sit next to me."

"Cuz that's the challenge! We're not able to see in the dark when we hide! Besides, how were you able to locate the chair and sit down while we have a hard time trying to hide! Huh!?"

"Can't you see that this is a story? The author can do whatever she likes to with us. If I have the magical ability to see in the dark, then you guys could too."

"Why does everybody like to mock everyone else!? It's not fair I tell you!" Yu stomped away as he mistakingly ran into a bunch of metal ladders, causing the 14 foot climbing tools to slide off of the brick walls, and clatter down in a loud metal CRASH, causing some of the model components on the big ass fake motherboard to come off.

"TSUBASA!" Yu scrambled off in fright and fear for the door as if the Computer school was now haunted. Julian almost wanted laugh at the sound of Yu tripping over camera cables that the TV news actually use, his feet resuming to scramble across the studio floor.

"I guess you stay with me then." the Persues blader then commented as he patiently tapped his fingers against the table.

_Meanwhile with Gingka..._

At the same time that Yu bumped his head onto the wall, Gingka surprisingly exited the door, STILL trying to look for an avaliable spot to hide.

There was a bang on the wooden door of the NH buissness offices as Michael, Gill, Lon, Hector, Steve, Steven, Catherine, Edwin, and Benkei all stopped whispering and averted thier heads towards the sudden sound against the wood.

"What the hell was that?" Lon suddenly asked in alertness.

Hector secrectly took a small flashlight and aimed it through the window.

"Dumbass! He just said no lights allowed!" Lon hissed with fury.

"No Cellphones but flashlights allowed." Smirking back, Hector rapidly blinked his eyes so fast that I found it natural in him. Continuing to look through the window with the light still beaming through the glass, he reeled back in shock and took cover.

"Shoot!" he cursed as he heard footsteps walk by the door.

"Hello? I still need the key!" wailed Gingka as he endlessly walked around the hallways STILL trying to search for a spot to hide! XD

"No wonder, that could've been a Hider all along." Michael softly laughed as he stayed put with the others.

_Meanwhile outside the parking lots of New Horizons:_

"Okay, now's the cue to move in." Hikaru signaled with her hand, beckoning the Seekers to follow.

Once they were in, the Seekers spread out in different directions and in different rooms.

"At last I found the dragon and his archer friend!" Damian exclaimed as both Ryuga and Kenta had to give up thier yellow lanyards and step out of the center.

"We tried our best Ryuga." Kenta said tiredly as they both stood next to his Prius.

"Hey, I bet by L-Drago's luck they don't find Ryuto."

Upon saying that, the Dragonis blader attending as a NH student, currently hid under the computer desks in the third row, crossing his fingers to ensure luck that nobody finds him.

Unfortunately, blue paint swathed his face.

"Ah! What's that about!" Ryuto wailed in shock as he reeled back to find the creepy peacock artist, Jack smiling back at him with his wide purple lips.

"For being lucky to get caught!" grinning ear to ear, the Befall blader skipped towards the exit of the Remote Learning Classroom and smacked his hand against lips in farewell to Ryuto.

The dragonis blader had his face scrunched up into confusion as he headed back to join with his older brother in the parking lots.

Meanwhile, in the hallway that was meant for the instructor's recoding rooms and the IT PRO U TV studios, the Twins were constanlty punching each other in the server boxes, thier loud arguments causing them to topple over and make the box spit them out directly on the feet of both Mei-Mei and Chi-Yun.

"We thought you guys were the Seekers!" Mei-Mei slapped a hand to her forehead as Chi-Yun let out a casual sigh for the Twins being that stupid.

"Well? It's Dan's fault for making me hide in the server box!"

"Blame Fire for causing this argument!"

"Hey! It was not me to bring up the idea to hide! It was you!"

"Well I-"

"Fold it!" Mei-Mei started to give out a warning that sounded like more of Word Serology to Chi-Yun.

"Mei-Mei, you mean 'hold it!'"

"Right. Sorry." Mei-Mei held her blush back as they both ordered the twins to join the hunt or get lost.

"The more Seekers we have, the better chance for us Twins to end this game fast! I really wanna go home this instant!" Reiki replied with confidence while Dan managed not to get the tension of arguing with his Twin again.

"Alright, agreed." Chi-Yun confirmed as he respectivly gave both of them thier yellow lanyards back.

Meanwhile, Kyoya Tategami sighed with impatience as he squeezed himself out of the cramped tight spaces of Ryo's office and gave up by joining the Seekers. Purposely sweeping by the front desk office, the Leone blader managed to spot both Nile and Demure under the desk.

"Yo, both of you. C'mon and join me to hunt down more."

Nile gave way for Demure to be free from staying in one position for so many hours. "But I thought you were supposed to hide."

"Nah, I gave up. Got too boring for me to just sit around in the same place and hide under Ryo's desk. So, I was like 'Screw it' and then I came to find you guys."

"So, now what?" Demure asked as he stood up and stretched for a long time from his lethargy state.

"Keep your lanyards, and let's move on." Kyoya ordered, beckoning both of them to follow him.

With team Wild Fang walking down the hallway, they almost didn't see both Zeo and Toby hiding in the server room, both of them caustiously listening to any signs of footsteps caused by the Seekers.

"Make sure the connections aren't loose." Zeo warned as both Fox and Harp waited patiently on top of the humming servers.

"What if that really happened?" Toby curiously asked, as he made sure that none were actually pried off by themselves.

"Then that could interfere with Da Xiang doing his work on his computer. One RJ-45 cable snapped off from the node ports of the servers, every machine shuts down." Zeo whispered back informatively as he peeked through the darkening windows, trying to make out walking shapes of the Seekers.

"True story." Toby replied casually as they both stayed put. After a few minutes of waiting, both of them could make out the voices of Hikaru and Tsubasa as they both swept by to the right of the Server room.

"Whew, good thing they didn't find us." Zeo re assured as they both stood where they were.

_Meanwhile with Wild Fang..._

"Did you check the IT PRO U Studio, yet?" Demure asked in a low voice as Kyoya stopped walking and faced him with a dumbfounded look.

"Dumbass Scorpio! We didn't arrive there yet!" Guessing that this was the silver door handle that belonged to the NH buissness offices, the mistake of the group laughing too loudly caused Nile to swipe the key over the sensor, making it beep two times, allowing the African blading team to hurrily sweep in and turn on the lights.

"Kyoya! How'd you find us!" Benkei gave out a bear hug, only for Kyoya to place his palm forcefully on the Bull blader's cheek from getting that hug.

"You know the rules." hissed back the lion blader as he signaled everyone else to go out to the parking lots.

"So, how many are left?" Benkei kept on asking, Kyoya ignored the whole thing while Gill volunteered to announce the process of the gameplay.

"14 people caught. Just a few more left." he smiled while they all trekked out of the center with tiredness from staying static all day.

_With Tsubasa and Hikaru..._

"So, I bet the IT PRO U studio would be the best place to catch a lot of Hiders by luck." Tsubasa said quietly as Hikaru swiped her key over the sensor, the door beeping two times.

"If we find them of course." Hikaru winked back as they casually looked left and right of the hallways.

A bunch of empty server boxes strewn here and there clearly didn't impress Tsubasa for he had to place them back to how they were.

With Hikaru peeking through each window of an empty recording room, she double checked and made sure that no Hider was still present.

When Tsubasa beamed his flashlight on the spot of a few ladders crashed to the floor, he suspected that the careless Yu tried his best to hide somewhere, but luckily followed Julian's voice to sit down next to him.

"Wh-What the!?" Aquila almost dropped his flashlight in shock at the sight of the Libra blader seated next to the Persues blader. "Yu? How did you?"

"Uh, I tried to hide somewhere but then Julie helped me out by sitting next to him."

"It's Julian!" the Persues blader sighed at the correction of his name.

"Ok, I don't need to hear anymore for you two are now caught in the feathers of my wings."

"Tsubasa you mean the 'fingers of my hand'" Yuu meekly corrected him.

"Right, but it's personification, right? Ok, forget I said that! But. Parking lots. Now."

With both Tsubasa and Hikaru escorting Libra and Persues out of the center, Chi-Yun and Mei-Mei had a clear sense of thier last resort to catch the remaining Hiders.

It was clear that no one would hide in the bathroom, right?

But since Mei-Mei was the only girl blader on the team to a lucky extent, by Chi-Yun's whisper of "Go and see if they could be hiding there!" she actually managed to shine her flashlight on the faces of both Melissa and Me.

"Ouch! That's too bright!" I squeaked in cover as I blocked the shine with my eyes.

"C'mon Bright Owls." she ordered only for her to bite back a apologizing blush caking her rosy cheeks.

"You mean 'Night Owls'." Melissa corrected while smiling.

"Sorry." she muttered as they both lead us to the parking lots.

It was evening and the lights that illuminated the parking lot were the street lights of course, giving out a pale orange color on several shining cars.

"So, that's it then?" Yu asked as he double check marked and counted every Hider from the list.

"Very close." Hikaru stated as she pointed out the remaining two.

"Too late. They're the winners!" said a voice that belonged to both Zeo and Toby.

"So, so, so. It looks like they won after all!" Ryo smiled as he approached them with a prize.

Two SDDR3 SDRAM keychains, the same one that Nile owned.

"Sweet! Thanks a lot!" Toby said overwhelmingly towards the prize, instantly clipping it on his Blader belt. Zeo did the same.

"So, do we go home now?" Lon asked loudly for the whole parking lot to hear.

"Uh, I guess so." Yu replied, unsure if still the game was active or over that instantly.

"WAIT!" said a panicked voice as the glass doors slammed open to reveal a stressed out Gingka, panting with his hands resting on his knees. "I still can't find my key!"

Masamune began to laugh, "Cuz I was the one who took it!"

"For all that time, He's never been CAUGHT!?" Benkei and the others gasped shockingly at the sight of the Pegasus blader still active as a Hider.

"What a miracle! I stumbled across the hallways in the center, roaming around for an avaliable spot to hide, _EVEN _with the Seekers scampering around to hunt down the Hiders! Dude! I should be the one to win this game after all! Not them!" Gingka announced, making the crowd re mesmorize the gameplay again.

"It seems that we have our final winner!" Ryo announced as he casually snatched the prizes from both Zeo and Toby who both went 'huh?' and walked over to his own son with a smile.

"Gingka? I'm proud of you." he smiled as he placed the two memory stick keychains in the palm of his hand. "Everyone! I'm proud to announce the official winner of the 2014 Blackout Hide and Seek held here at the Gainesville center of New Horizons North Florida!"

The crowd responded with cheers of joy and whistles.

Even Da Xiang surprisingly came out of the center to see what was going on.

"Congrats Gingka. Good luck on your re-take of your A+ exam." he smiled as he pat the redhead's back in praise.

"WHAT!?" Masamune shriked as he ran full speed towards the winner of the Hide and Seek game. "GINGKA!"

But thankfully Team Starbreakers and Dungeon, wrestled him to the ground before the Unicorn Blader could get his hands on him.

Everybody laughed at the sight of that for it was time to go home.

Oh boy. The most fun day of my life. 4 hours of awesomeness and experience.

How would it look like if the Original staff joined in? XD

**Longest chappie EVAH! XD**

**Go ahead and play the game if you like. You're free to do so. **

**Otherwise, PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	15. The Alphabet Soup upgrade (SSD)

**Okay, guys I was really not in a good mood because my brother was taunting me for publishing fan fics for profit. XP**

**Good thing the 3 friends (plus GalaxyPegasus14)and the Youtube captions cheered me up into writing again! ^_^**

**Today's a Friday and SSD upgrade for me with Da Xiang! XD**

**Enjoy! XD**

The next day, a golden Dodge Journey turned into the parking lots of New Horizons, for Da Xiang was the first one to arrive at the center.

Clearly sensing that no one else was present, the Zurafa blader almost froze in shock at the disasterous mess strewn across the center.

Glass trophies and certification frames shattered here and there.

Styrofaom bits and pieces flew along with the AC wind, leaving brush trails of liquid coffee streaks across the brown tile floors. Something odd about the tile floors was that I once witnessed a cricket murdered at New Horizons. Finding it luckily not crushed, I even took pictures of it as an evidence. XD

Please don't tell me why I even did it, I just felt like it was rare for an insect to get killed at a computer school.

Balling his fists in steaming anger, Da Xiang patiently stared through the glass doors, waiting for another car to arrive.

By Libra's bad luck, the Zurafa blader smirked at the sight of the orange Honda Fit slowly parking in fear next to the Journey.

The ice cream lover refused to come out of the car.

Sighing, Da Xiang walked over to the car and knocked on the window in advance warning.

"No, I won't come out!" Yu pouted in stubborness as he sat in the driver's seat and refused to look at his confident green eyes. Glancing again at him, Da Xiang signaled with his Index finger that he should be in the lobby for a serious talk.

For it was not a good sign and the sight of that made Yu gulp nervously, the Libra Blader slowly got out and obliged by locking up the car with his keyfob and following the older blader inside.

The sight of the disasterous mess didn't impress Yu for he really knew that it was his fault for planning this event.

"Yu?" Da Xiang started, sitting on a bar stool while facing opposite of him.

"Yeah?" he replied, keeping his cool from being feared in trouble from the asian blader.

"Look. It's not your fault for planning this event, but I highly should've suggested you that the game should've been played with the lights on. The reason why this mess happened after the game was because it happened in the dark, and when it's dark, nobody sees where they're going and that causes them to trip and fall, making something shatter along the way. I just now inspected the IT PRO U TV studio to where you and Julian hid. You caused the ladders to fall down in a metallic crash, thus knocking out component parts from the huge fake motherboard model that was put for decoration. Do you know how much that costs?" he hissed, drilling his eyes into poor Libra's.

"Uh, cheap?" Yu guessed, knowing right away that Zurafa would never be impressed with his childish jokes.

"Wrong." Softly banging his fists on the table, making Yu slowly shrink back in his seat, he leaned forward with a low hiss, "It takes $15.00 to replace that PCIe-X16 component on our fake motherboard. So once everyone else arrives at the center, I order you and the rest of the staff to clean it up. Have fun, Yu. Gotta go for I have a class to teach." Da Xiang stood up and scooted the bar stool back to it's place as he walked away casually towards the Instructor-Led Training Room 2.

With Yu sighing inwardly as if he was emotionally hurt by Da Xiang's calm but serious- most likely non-threatening words, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Looking up, he saw Tsubasa smiling down at him.

"Don't worry about him. He's just like that whenever he behaves with people. C'mon, you heard what he said. Let's just clean this mess up and let's get over with."

"Okay." Yu sighed, sliding off of the bar stool and quickly whipped out his phone to text everyone else to let them know that there was a clean up job to be done.

As soon as I arrived, I almost rubbed my eyes in confusion at the sight of the center being sparkly clean.

Amazing. There was no hint of a coffee stain streak across the floor or neither any shards of glass from the trophies or the picture frames from the certifications.

Peeking through the window of the Remote Learning Classroom, I almost wanted to curse at the thought of myself getting late for class.

Opening the door, a few heads turned to stare at me, but then reverted back to their screen as I calmly set my backpack down and awoke both monitors, logging in to the NH CMS web page to attend my online LIVE class.

Surprisingly, I had Da Xiang again for Network+. Since the past few days overlapped with A+ and Windows 8, I was wondering when I was about to attend Net+ class with the Zurafa blader.

It was not that bad. We did the usual. Learn about Network safety, take frequent breaks, practice hands on labs and re consider the lesson by watching the recordings at home.

Glancing at the clock, Da Xiang announced that class was officially over and wished us a good day.

Feeling for my Targus laptop bag resting against my feet, I reached in and made sure that I had everything I needed for my new Solid State Drive (SSD) upgrade.

This memory drive was better than Hard Disk because the HDD had magnetic spinning platters that spin around very fast in response to reading and writing data stored on 300,000 tracks made into the platters. If you really attempted to drop that on the ground or make it contact with water, then data lost. :(

It's pretty rare for water to destroy the tracks because the drive itself has various "breathing" holes so that the front cover and the parts in it can be well balanced with the pressure outside.

Seriously, computer parts do not breathe unless they are forced to do IT yoga! XD

Solid State Drives are a whole new interface for memory drives. If you still have that Floppy Disk, then you're old skool. I remember I had to use Floppy Disk to load a Typing Program (called Keyboard Kapers) to the old fashioned middle school computers that only included the CRT monitors as it's only display screens.

But back to SSD's, these things have no shock of losing data at all. Why? There are no moving parts, thus making you tilt your laptop at how much you'd like, causing nothing to ever happen to your precious data. The secret? With the brilliant replacement of magnetic spinning platters and a read/write head, SSD's now come with small squares of black chips that run the NAND flash technology, the same technology that External USB/Firewire drives and Flashdrives run on- Not to mention ROM and RAM. No matter how much you dropped your SSD or your external drive (I dropped it about 3 times and miracously no data lost.) those NAND Flash chips save all of your precious data and store it securely in each block avaliable. (Depends on how much memory the device is capable of storing.)

So, as promised in the email from chapter 8, I was hoping to see Da Xiang in his recording room.

With everyone leaving, except for Michael who stayed put and was finishing watching the recording of today's lesson, I eaglerly picked up my backpack, lunchbox, and laptop bag, slowly logging out and walking towards the front desk.

Madoka and Sophie were there, doing thier usual tasks. Sophie was busy talking on the phone to someone else, concerning the question of tution costs to the person on the other line who was listening in to every word the Cetus blader explained, well aware of taking notes of how much each class costed.

Madoka, on the other hand, was busy typing up an email when I had the awkward moment to stare at her. I always had this habit of staring at random people when they were busy with thier usual tasks. Waiting until she noticed me, smiling got me snapped out of my dreamy state for I smiled back at her.

"How's class going?" she quietly said, returing her fingers to her keys.

"Uh, it's okay." I nervously smiled as I looked around the left hallway of the center. Still, Da Xiang was not in sight and I almost wanted groan in frustration.

Wesley did the same thing. Whenever I wanted to meet up with him, it took about a good 7 minutes to make him show up in front of me. One time, I saw him walking down the hallways the opposite way from me, ignoring his name calls said by my frustrated self of course.

Pacing around a little, I hope that Da Xiang will not do the same thing as Wes did when I met up with him for a small issue.

For the Zurafa blader copys the rooster, he too could be ignoring me.

Grabbing Madoka's attention, I sighed with deep impatience, "I give up."

"Hold on." she assured as she pressed a button on the intercom and held it for a long time until she got a reply.

By my luck, Madoka got up and signaled me down the hall, leading me to a door that read "INSTRUCTOR-LED TRAINING ROOM 2"

Scanning her key over the sensor, she opened the beeping door.

"Come in." he said without looking at us.

Madoka smiled in return and left the both of us alone.

With the room dead silent, I almost didn't say a word as I was too busy having my mouth agape in shock towards the walls of the room- no. Basically the WHOLE thing to it.

No other NH instructor would make thier room look like China. Actually, it was close like China. But I really suspected that New Horizons of North Florida was slowly _becoming _China. How? I was curious to that day where I took a virtual tour around the center on Google Maps. Yes, these were the distinctive features that I found:

- In the Tutoring Zone room, a leaning box with it's flaps opened exposed thousands of individually wrapped vanilla fortune cookies. To my guess, Wang Hu Zhong must've reserved that for a party or something.

-In each recording room of the IT PRO U TV studios, hanging from the ceiling, were endless sphere-shaped white paper lantern lights, helpfully lighting the room up while it slowly revolved around either way above the instructor's head. It would make much more sense if Chinese symbols were paint streaked on the lantern itself, showing out the proud calligraphy that lit up the room.

- Last but not least, sitting cutely on each CPU tower, was a rabbit, each of them holding something that matched up an Instructor's personality. So one day it was Melissa who was teaching so the rabbit in return, will hold a bunch of flowers. Tsubasa, an eagle. Chao-Xin, an orange soda can. Da Xiang, a plush giraffe. Wesley, a crowing rooster on it's shoulder. Chris, a wolf by it's side. It was clearly weird that really happend to ceramic rabbits that were meant for decoration, but I was thinking. Maybe they came alive!? :O

Okay, forget I said that. XD

Anyway, the room was so China that I was afraid that the whole population of China was infilterating Gainesville right away.

The walls were not painted deep blue and white anymore but a red that stood for communism red like the red on the flag of China. Gold Yellow like the color of the energy ring of Zurafa was colored on the bottom, perhaps symbolizing the stars on it's flag too. But something that facinated me into what Da Xiang actually did, was that there were huge black vector stickers of the Chinese Unicorn, Qilin and various dragons and phoenix's, all of them majestically struck in a certain pose, all of them symbolizing the great creatures of the land of gold luck. Not to mention additional caligraphy marked the top wall and bottom for I actually did not know what they actually said. (麒麟龙凤 for "Qilin, dragon, and phoenix.)

The 3 rows of computer desks stayed where they were, all of them humming quietly while the white board displayed the Networking System in Chinese. If Wesley were here, I bet you a million bytes that he wouldn't even understand those symbols at all! XD

With the song "Pretty Green Eyes by Ultrabeat" playing in the background (no pun intended for that is his theme song- get it? Green eyes? And also with the chinese flute to match up with the room enviorment.) and a bowl of steaming Peanut Thai Kyushu Ramen express Udon Noodles (I still don't know how he combined those into ONE! XD) stood by his side, while he was busy typing up an important email.

"Hello Miss Tabitha, I'll just be right there with you just in a second." Da Xiang re assured while he continued tying up the rest.

I smiled nervoulsy as I prepared my contents and spread them out on the table. A 500 GB Toshiba External Drive with USB 3.0, two screwdrivers that was made in West Germany and pre-owned by my dad, my 2010 black Sony Vaio PCGL laptop of course, and last but not least an additional flash drive which included an extra copy of Windows 7 OS but ISO file only.

Reaching in for the outlet that was placed on the bottom, I struggled to stab it into the two thin ports as I re-surfaced with difficulty, making sure that my head dosen't bump the bottom part of the desk.

"Okay." started Da Xiang as he walked over to me, placing his 900 GB Western Digital Passport external drive and a small Husky PC toolkit on the desk- the same ones that Wes used when he helped me upgrade the SSD. Giving out a quick cough as he sat down on the swivel chair next to me, he scanned over to double check that I had brought in everything that was listed from the email.

You know, I could credit Da Xiang this time for his neat behaviour for he kept everything well ready and prepared unlike Wesley did. He always exited the room 3 TIMES to look for a SINGLE screwdriver! XD

Yes, he also mistakened it by bringing in back a bunch of Expo dry erase markers and the Husky toolcase WITHOUT the screwdriver itself. XD

Yes, for he was ADHD, he could quickly get off track when trying to remember something. Yes, blame the caffine in coffee and Pepsi for overtaking his mind.

Anyway, before getting started, Da Xiang tested my knowldge by asking a simple question. "Now, before we start the actual SSD upgrade, I want to know, as a technician for yourself, how would you think the process works and what kind of procedures should we know about before starting any upgrades? Tell me." Leaning back in his chair with a creak, Da Xiang folded his arms and stared at me, expecting a good reply.

I slightly hesitated, nervously looking around and staring at the dragon and Qilin stickers on the wall.

"Okay, simple words." he added helpfully to get rid of my hesitation, "This is not about a simple hot swappable drive switch. Meaning just switch it from Hard Disk to Solid State in a matter of 5 seconds. No. Just think about it. What's the first step to know before attempting an upgrade."

With my eyes falling upon the keyboard, I gave out my decent reply, "Each drive has a single OS installed?"

"Right." nodding, he expected more.

"And when switching, you need to install a new copy because if you replace and upgrade your drive with the SSD, it tries to look for the OS but it's not there."

"I can accept that. You're also missing the BIOS settings, because when there is a new component installed on the motherboard, the BIOS has to know and sense the new drive and OS while performing it's POST test during a boot up. So, by installing a fresh new copy of Windows 7, after the SSD is fully installed, then it's all good to go."

"Okay." I kept that nervous smile as I saw him flip over my laptop and inspect the service tag and product key sticker of Windows 7 Home Premium 64 bit.

Nodding in approvement, he purposely unplugged the cable that charged my lithium ion battery and then ordered me to unplug the main source from the socket.

After that, he tried prying off the lithium ion battery from the bottom case of my laptop, but it was stubborn and refused to lift itself up.

"Hmm." Da Xiang short hummed in thought as he tried a different way of prying off the battery.

"Why not using the tab switch to take it off?" I suggested.

"Clever Observation." Da Xiang said as he lifted up the battery, vertically standing upwards, then lifted it up with his hands and calmly set it aside. "It's always important to unplug any power source that's connected and charging the battery or any other source."

Grabbing a Husky screwdriver from the PC toolkit case, he adjusted the length and selected a correct tip in order to unscrew the two screws that held the outer HDD cover case of my laptop, thus revealing an additional HDD caddy case that double protects any memory drive. (HDD, SSD, Hybrid,etc.)

"Next we unscrew two more of these that hold and secure the caddy case in place from moving your laptop too much- which I rather not do if I were you."

Placing the second set of screws in a small bowl just incase they don't roll away, there were 4 more screws to be removed and they were special for they specially held the drive in place, just for secured reasons.

"Alright, before performing the imaging process by mirroring your precious data from your HDD to my External drive, I need to perform a 'check disk' (CHKDSK) to your HDD. Then we start the imaging process. Basically were backing up your data onto my Exernal drive." Da Xiang smiled as he handed me his WD Passport drive.

"Can I have it?" I asked stupidly.

"Oh no. No. No." Shaking his head repeadtly, Da Xiang ordered me to connect the USB into the correct port. "I'm just letting you set up everything for the start of the back up. But before that, I need to perform a check disk to ensure that your Hard Drive is healthy enough for the backup. So, mind me for the small mistake, sorry. Let's remove the USB for the computer was turned off. Deeply sorry about that." blush apologizing, Da Xiang took a sip of his water.

"No, that's okay." I replied, smiling as I watched the Zurafa blader remove the HDD from the case and brought additional eSATA II to USB power connector cables to his desk and started hooking up the correct cables to each desired port. "I'm afraid that the check up might take about an hour and half so I recommend you to either study A+ or re-watch the recordings of today's Network+ lesson. Tell me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay." I fake smiled back at him.

I KNEW IT! XP

There it was again! The Zurafa blader will NEVER say anything non IT related like, "Oh, you're free to browse the web or do you whatever you like."

(sigh) Only if I had Wesley with me right now. :(

He never said anything towards to what I did during the imaging process.

I told him that I was watching an anime. His reply?

"Oh, no. You're fine! I'm totally with that. You're free to browse the web or do whatever you like."

I'm telling you! It was so KIND of him to ever say that! But with Da Xiang here? Forget it. XP

Staring at the recordings with a bored look, I sighed inwardly as I almost wanted to tell Da Xiang that I wanted to do something else other than study A+.

For it was worthless to even stand up and approach him with that question.

Oh boy. Da Xiang surely was kinda stern whenever it came to studying. Yes, I totally agreed with the people last chapter.

With my head dug deep into my crossed arms on the desk, I almost wanted to fall asleep as I felt a soft tug on my shoulder.

"As an IT student who's working hard for that certification, I wouldn't be the loser to fall asleep. Continue watching." he ordered while making me sit up. I was seriously on the verge of crying. I don't know why but this guy is treating me like I should focus on one thing.

I WISH I HAD WESLEY BRYAN WITH ME! X(

Raising my head up, I tried my best to keep my cool and calmed down by resuming to watch the recording.

Hours past by as I sighed at the clock. With the sound of a creaking chair to signal that Da Xiang stood up and walked over to me, holding my HDD and the connector cables, he sat down next to me and quickly re installed my HDD back into my laptop again. Powering it on, he faced me with a clear and more understandable expression on his face, "Look, the reason why I act and behave like this is beacuse I want to aid every student into becoming successful and recive thier certification as quickly as possible. I know this upgrade is very valuable towards your training and with other students too, but please. I know Wesley dosen't put any pressure on you by ordering you to study A+ constantly. Yes, I'm pretty sure that he allows you to freely browse the web, but not all NH instructors are the same. Whatever they say, you do. So, I highly order you to study a little at home for the check disk is done on your HDD and now I want you to start the back up of your data."

Nodding in approval, I sighed lightly as I kept a straight face and nervously asked him. "Um, so, there was nothing wrong with my Hard Drive during the check-up, right?"

"Oh no. All of them showed green blocks instead of red. So that's a good sign." Setting down his screwdriver, Da Xiang gave out a quick cough as he ordered me to re insert the USB from _his _external drive.

"What? Why can't I do it to my external drive?" I remarked with a complaint.

"Because that way I can access your data and see if there's something wrong with it or not. Now go to Control Panel and click 'System and Security'."

I obliged and clicked the selected programs to perform an easy backup.

"Then click Backup and Restore." after seeing me click the step, he halted me right there, averting my attention to him. "Since your computer senses that there are no backups performed, then I rather make you click the 'create a System Image' button so that we can start mirroring your data onto my external drive."

"Okay." I nodded and clicked the hyperlink, thus making another window pop up, asking me which drive I really wanted to mirror on.

"Is it this one?" I asked, pointing my mouse towards the drop down menu which displayed the only drive avaliable and currently connected.

"Yes. It's the WD Passport 900 Gig drive." Da Xiang nodded as he continued watching me perform my next step. "This step just confirms your backup settings are correct or not. Ignore it and start the backup."

With me clicking the button, the screen now showed a moving green wave across the loading bar to ensure that the data backup/imaging or mirrioring process has started.

"This may take a few hours to complete. However, Tabitha, I'll give you an exception. I don't want to frequently pressure you to study A+, so like Wes has always said, you're permitted to browse the web. Let me know if you need anything else, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled back, excitment building up in my heart. I can't belive it! This time he actually let me browse the web! Oh, wow. Thanks a lot Da Xiang. Now I can credit you for being nice and kind like Wesley. ^^

I returned to watching Beyblade Metal Revolution (Shhh! Yes, do not tell the MFB characters about my fifth Metal Saga season.) on Youtube, when the door flew open, revealing a whisteling Chao-Xin to casually walk in, placing his hands on Da Xiang's desk while flashing his killer smile at him. But the Zurafa blader ignored him and continued doing his work.

"Hey." Chao-Xin started again, waving his hand in front of his face.

Virgo blader ignored again.

Giving out a shoulder shrug, Chao-Xin decided not to mess with him for he sat at one of the computer desks and started browsing through his I-phone 5.

Da Xiang looked up and immediatly found him unecessary to even be here, "Chao-Xin? What in the name of CompTIA are you doing here?"

Chao-Xin took this easy by resting his legs criscrossed on the desk and leaned back in his chair with a creaky style. "I was bored. Reiji took over class. All of the recording rooms were occupied and I was just coming to see what you were up to."

"Well, I don't mind it because I'm currently aiding a student on her SSD upgrade. So, as long as you don't cause trouble, you're good to go."

"Alright." Ignoring his chitter chatter of important directions, Chao-Xin continued to browse more of Beybook on his phone.

Pausing at one of the episodes where Gingka and his friends go out to the majestic celtic hills in Ireland to find the third and final legendary Pegasus bey known as Triquetra Pegasus T120 SP, I looked up eagerly to find the room dead silent. As I told you earler, I had this stunning habit of staring at random people for NO reason at all. With my eyes focused on Da Xiang, he didn't seem to notice me at all for he was too busy making a quiet important phone call to another NH center situated in North Florida (Perhaps it was Pensicola.) about a few tips on teaching the safety of servers next week.

Leaving the IT giraffe maniac, I turned to look at Chao-Xin, his smile growing wider into a friendly but quiet laugh as he replied to one of his friends on Beybook.

With a few more minutes of staring at me, he suddenly noticed me with a smile, "Oh hey." he whispered, being cautious not to let Da Xiang hear all of the secret talk. "You're here for another lesson of A+, right?"

I nodded my head from side to side, "No. SSD upgrade."

"Cool." going back to his messaging with the rest of his friends, but then squaeked in fear towards Da Xiang's warning. Almost dropping his phone on the ground, he faced him with an annoyed look.

"What?" he hissed.

"I told you that there should be peace through out this room."

"What!? You never said that once I entered in. You didn't even notice me when I was trying to grab your attention!"

"Yes, and that's why I'm telling you right now to go and make yourself a cup of coffee."

"Oh yeah, right. A cup of coffee could get me banned from re entering this room right away. Dude, look. I just wanna hang out and see what you're up to."

"For seeing me, please tell me if you have something important to say."

"Uh, no, I was just getting your attention."

"Exacltly." Da Xiang pointed out, while re-arranging some important courseware documents for A+, then set it calmly to one side. "Have you been studying A+?"

That stabbed Chao-Xin in the heart. Giving out a hesitant look, he kept his cool and gave out a straight forward answer like it was nothing to worry about, "Yeah? Then why would you _think _that I'm certified, huh?"

"Alright, get three right, you stay. Get three wrong, you're out."

"Challenge accepted Da Xiang!" The virgo blader said sarcastically while crossing his arms, ready for anything that came his way.

"What memory devices use the NAND flash technology?"

"Wait, shut up! I know this one!" snapping his fingers in thought, I paused the video and chuckled in excitement. Oh boy this mini A+ cram quiz could get heated with great determination.

"Oh okay! Um, Solid State Drives, Flash Drives, ROM and RAM, and finally Hard Disk!"

Smirking at Chao-Xin's stupidity, Da Xiang corrected him, "Wrong. Where does the Hard Disk come from? The NAND chips don't use spinning platters as thier storage memory. Ashamed of you, Chao. Try harder."

"Okay." he broke into a low whisper of promise.

"Let's see your acronyms for A+." Giving out a quick cough, Da Xiang's smirk caused Chao-Xin's level of preparation to decrease with fear. "What's the acronym for BIOS?"

"Basic Input Output System!"

"CMOS?"

"Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor!"

"DIC?"

"Uh, Ducky Industry Norm!"

That didn't impress Da Xiang for he moved on, "Okay, strike two. One more. You're out. And btw, it's Deutche Insdustry Norm."

"Ugh, I should've known that had I learned German!" laughing at his own joke, Da Xiang snapped him to attention.

"Certification involves no humor. Get serious Chao!"

"Alright! You don't have to be a bossy head." pouted the Virgo blader as he looked ready for the next one to come at him.

"DHCP?"

"Uh, Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol?"

"Right. DIMM?"

"Like a light dim?"

"No. DIMM."

"Oh! Okay! Dual Inline Memory Module- and that's part of RAM, right?"

"Why ask me? You're supposed to know this." Da Xiang stared harder at Chao-Xin, increasing his level of fear and nervousness. Was the Zurafa blader purposely making Virgo have test anxiety!?

"Alright. CAPTCHA?"

"Capture?"

"No. CAPTCHA."

"Oh, right. CAPTCHA. Completely Automated Public Turning Test to tell Computers and Humans Apart."

"Impressive." nodded Da Xiang as he got to the last two. "DDR SDRAM."

"Oh, what was it?" snapping his fingers, Chao-Xin's eyes grew wide with excitement, "Oh! Double Data Rate Synchronious Dynamic Random Access Memory!"

"Doing well, Chao. Last and final one. Don't mess this up. You said the acronym to RAM before. Don't waste your chance on messing up this time."

"Got it."

"RAM."

"Really Awesome Mommies!" jumping in the air, he attempted to throw imaginary confetti along with his final victory move.

"Wrong." Da Xiang plainly stated, making Chao-Xin whimper in return. Sighing, the Zurafa blader placed a hand to his forehead as he closed his eyes with no impression, "Go back and learn those acronyms again. Out, Chao-Xin."

"Dude! You're being unfair! You fairly said if I got three wrong-..."

There we go with the 'holding up an un-certified instructor and ramming his back against the wall in anger' thing again.

"You're out." Those cruel green eyes drilled into the wide brown ones as Chao-Xin whimpered in fear.

Releasing him from his strong grip, Chao-Xin turned to walk away but then silently approached him again and stuck his tongue out at the Zurafa blader.

With his iron fists making a dent in poor Wesley's desk, Da Xiang blew the fuse and immedialty honed in for the salt and pepper spray, instantly making the spice aim for Virgo's eyes. "GET OUT!" he roared, once he got stung, and forcefully kicked him towards the door.

With this getting my attention as entertainment other than BMR, I almost spluttered out in a laugh that had a hint of amazement in there. Chao-Xin ran like crazy towards the door, screaming in pain while covering his eyes.

It was then that I pulled my face into a painful sight of the Virgo blader ramming into the wooden door, thus making him fall unconcious and stay knocked out forever.

The room grew dead silent and I was too speechless. For Wesley will NEVER do that to Chris, it was really rare for thier replacements to do something surprising as this.

"Sorry, Miss Tabitha for that happened. Oh and take him away Chi-Yun." Signaling for the Lacerta blader to drag him out of the room, he finally sighed heavily as if he was having a bad day.

"Uh, the mirroring is done. Now, what do I do?" I asked, as he came over and gave out a nod towards the screen that read 'System Image and backup has been successful.'

"Okay, now I need to activate your new SSD by forcing it to come online through the CMD."

"Okay." I said as I watched him shut down my laptop, flip it over, unscrew the caddy cases, and replace it with my new Samsung EVO 250 GB SATA III Solid State Drive.

"I see that you brought a flashdrive that includes the ISO file of Windows 7 right?"

"Uh yeah." I said, showing him my friend's blue and clear 'mysterious GB' slide out flashdrive.

"Since I'm not sure- that could be Professional instead of Home Premium. Anyway, for your convinience, I brought in the Windows 7 repair Disk."

Chuckling at the thought of Wesley dropping it, I decided to keep the thought to myself as I watched Da Xiang open up the Optical Disk Drive (ODD; the part where you place disks on the side of your laptop) and place the disk on the sliding tray, pushing it in to make the computer read it in return.

"Now, don't get confused with Repair and Restore becuase they are two different things." Letting the screen display a black square with the words 'Windows is loading Files', I sighed and stared at Da Xiang's external drive.

It was just like Wesley's except for the additional calligrophy that said '护照 Hùzhào' for Passport in Chinese really surprised me. Not to mention a dragon and a phoenix circling around the symbol.

Why, exactly, did he backup my data onto his instead of mine? And I was really curious about his data. Perhaps it all about his student testmonials from New Horizons Tampa Bay to more important slides, PDF's, and virtual labs for CompTIA A+, Network+, and Security+.

You don't wanna know what Wesley had in his external drive. XD

It was just filled up with a bunch or random stupid looking movie trailers like a dumb rooster trying to find a single seed in a hay field! XD

Seriously, if Wes stole my data, then I could take revenge on him and steal his data too!

Forget that. The day he invited me to the center to pick up my HDD, he told me that it was done from a disk check up and encouraged me to pick it up while he was busy in teaching other students.

It was that day, when another NH instructor led me to his room, choosing which drive belonged to me. I told him that it was my Toshiba 320 GB HDD, but as soon as he placed his hands on the WD external and asked me if this was mine, I should've said YES and STOLEN IT RIGHT THERE. XD

But it was too late, and the IT rooster was not there at all. XP

With the my laptop showing the Windows factory set up screen, Da Xiang caught my attention.

"Here is a series of operations to perform and activate your new SSD to go online. The best one that I would pick is through CMD."

Bringing up the CMD window, Da Xiang typed in this:

_DISKPART list and activate DISK 0 _

The CMD in return gave out this:

_Disk 0 offline. Please re enter the command with 'DISK number LIST'_

Grunting softly in frustration, Da Xiang tried again.

_List disk information _

The CMD replied with all the info it recived:

_Disk 0 no info avaliable for this device._

_Disk 1 virtual partion. Uses GUID partion system. Memory space information unavaliable. _

Don't get me wrong. I knew both of them. Disk 0 was my SSD while Disk 1 was the virtual partion drive to Ubuntu, a handy OS created by Linux.

Da Xiang sighed when he kept on getting error messages of my new SSD being offline.

"Tabitha? I might have to delete the virtual partion that's taking your place for the new dynamic disk. So don't come into question with RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) because I'm going to use _Paragon _to activate your SSD then hotswap the drives to delete the partition on your HDD, okay?"

"Alright." I nervously shifted in my seat as Da Xiang removed the Windows 7 repair disk from it's ODD tray and inserted a DVD-ROM disk on it and pushing the tray back to where it can read the new disc.

Once a new window appeared on screen, the interface looked just like the Disk Management screen where you see how much memory or health it has for booting and reading/writing.

"Okay, Tabitha. Listen carefully. What is the specific reason for Disk 1 which is a virtual partion?" Da Xiang asked as he stared at me, crossing his arms on the desk and leaning forward while waiting for a reply.

"Um with the help of my friend, I managed to get a virtual OS called Ubuntu from Linux because my Windows 7 crashed due to getting a Gamecube Emulator downloaded on my computer. And everytime I booted up my computer, it just showed a black screen with nothing there at all. So..."

Nodding while humming in agreement, he shifted to a better position until he stared at the screen, "It depends on what processor can handle the emulation plus all of the games that you downloaded. I almost have every Emulator and ROM downloaded to my Kindle-Fire and my I-Pad.-"

Wait. Did I hear this from Wesley once?

ZURAFA! Y U COPY THE IT ROOSTER! XP

Anyway, Da Xiang returned to the screen, clicking on some steps to delete my partition, "Well, I'm not going to name them all, but you must get an idea of playing games on your computer. It always depends on the CPU, Video or Graphics card, and the refresh rate of the game. So, always keep in mind to go to the Emulator's home page and check the specs of how well it's going to run the game on your computer. You have an Intel Core i3 installed so by playing Gamecube games, I highly recommend you to get i5 or i7. But for the saftey of your laptop, try to get them physically for a gaming console."

"Ok." I never seem to say much whenever I meet up with Da Xiang or Wes because they seemed too... cool to be an IT instructor? XD

Ok, forget I said that.

"Well, you now have a split desicion of either keeping Ubuntu or getting rid of it. What do you say?" Da Xiang looked at me, once more expecting a decent reply.

It was hard. I was not used to Ubuntu for Windows 7 was better, but since my Shimeji's didn't run very well on the Linux OS, I finally made my final desicion.

"Ok, I made up my mind. Delete the partiton. Though I didn't use Ubuntu that much."

"Alright." he confirmed by clicking the Delete button on _Paragon. _"Let's try this again."

Opening up CMD through _Paragon, _I crossed my fingers that it would work this time.

_Disk 0 is now online and activated. Master Boot Record (MBR) system now activated. Memory space information detected. 250 GB total. 232 GB usable in New Volume Local Disk total due to several partitions used and overwritten with previous partion space. _

"Yes!" I whooped, but not too loudly.

"Ok." Da Xiang said as he calmed me down and gave out the info that ended our day of the upgrade. "Since your new SSD is activated, I have to perform another 'check disk' to your SSD so that I can ensure that it is healthy enough to read/write. I will now install your HDD back into your laptop. Tommorow we will meet again, but during that time I'll be teaching so, feel free to pick up your SSD while I'm in recording for tommorow. Remember. Email me tonight about any issue with your HDD." Standing up, he hoisted up his Swiss Gear backpack (the same one that Wesley owns) except it sported a fierce Qilin on it and gave out his hand for me to shake it in farewell. "Alright? Good luck, Tabitha. And make sure to study tonight!"

"I will!" I smiled as I waved at him in farewell, and started packing my things. Not to mention the reason why I did this was not because it was part of my training, but the SSD has better boot rates and times than HDD because powering it on and shutting it off with take an easy and fast 10 seconds unlike HDD which will take a slow 20 seconds.

So next time, you wanna make your computer run faster, pick the Solid State Drive. XD

**~X~**

That night, I stayed up late to dig in more of what Yahoo had been sniffing around. I tried to keep my eyes pried open as I tried my best to write a new email to Da Xiang.

_To: Zurafa at NHnorthflorida . com_

_From: Falco276 at yahoo . com_

_Subject: Check Disk does not work in Grub Rescue Command Prompt_

_Hello there Da Xiang,_

_So, unfortunately, I swapped drives and tried to enter the 'CHKDSK' command into the Grub Rescue Command Prompt but it said it did not recognize the command. So, I might have to go with my friend's method which is booting Windows 7 from a USB drive. Oh, and I'm curious. What do you like to do other than teach IT?_

_Your student,_

_Tabitha J. :3_

It was the same email that I sent to Wes and he rudefully ignored the question. After asking him that, I then found out that he does talk about something Non-IT related but still ignored my question.

That lanky rooster. XP

But surpringly, Da Xiang replied to email in no matter of seconds.

_To: Falco276 at yahoo . com_

_From: Zurafa at NHnorthflorida . com_

_Subject: [REPLY] Check Disk does not work in Grub Rescue Command Prompt (1)_

_Greetings Tabitha,_

_You are right. CHKDSK is a Windows disk utility, not Linux. Thanks for asking about my spare time. I like to Beyblade and practice doing martial arts. About the HDD issue, you might have to re solve that with your friend. I was available today at 3 pm EST but I have not seen you in the center. I already installed your original drive back into your laptop as it works and will be fine for your training. We have failed to meet on many occasions at your and my prearranged time with you showing up 2 hours after our scheduled time. I am going to suggest you taking your SSD to Best Buy to get it upgraded. I wish I could have helped you but I have other students needing to meet as well and their training like yours is valuable too. I look forward to hearing from you but tomorrow I will not be available. _

_Best Regards,_

_Da Xiang Wang_

_CompTIA A+, Network+, Security+ certified, Microsoft Certified Technology Specialist._

Screw You, Zurafa! I'm not taking my laptop to Best Buy to get it upgraded! XP

No way in the hell Geek Squad is ripping my money off of me just to get a memory drive upgraded! XP

The best way was to do it with a friend. XD

**~X~**

The next day, I promised Da Xiang to arrive at the center inorder to pick up my SSD. Now the only task left to complete my upgrade was to just install Windows 7 on there. I wasn't going to meet up with Da Xiang again, for I found my friend much easier to handle it with.

At the front desk sat Yu and Hikaru, all of them into thier usual tasks. Leaning on the counter was Zeo Abyss, happily talking to Hikaru.

"Yes?" Hikaru asked, making Zeo pause and look at me with a concerned face.

"Uh, I'm here to pick up my SSD." I smiled.

"Sure." Hikaru said in a rather hurry as she picked up the phone and signaled for Zeo to take care of my situation.

"Need any help?" he questioned in a friendly way.

"Uh, yesterday I did an SSD upgrade with Da Xiang, but he told me over email that he wasn't here today so.."

"Do know which room it is in?"

"Yeah. Right over here." I led him to the correct door. With him scanning his key over the sensor, the door replied with two beeps as I turned the handle and beckoned Zeo to the Zurafa blader's desk.

"Which one is it?" He asked, placing his hand over the WD Passport Qilin printed External drive in confusion.

I almost wanted to say YES, but held back the thought of his data being IT related only unlike Wesley's which was a rooster's farmyard filled with movie trailer files. XD

"Uh, no it's the Space Gray Samsung SSD." I pointed, making Zeo realize with an "Ah, okay."

"Well, here you go!" blushed Zeo as he handed me the drive, causing me to smile back.

"Thanks."

"Any more questions or that it?"

"Uh, no. actually I gotta go!" I said in a hurry, as I bounded out of the room, making Zeo stare at the WD external drive in confusion.

Oh boy. What a long day of upgrading. I hope Da Xiang really dosn't get mad at the Byxis blader for stealing his drive! XD

**LONGEST chapter ever. Took me 3 or 4 days to write this. For this really happened with my instructor during the real SSD upgrade. Yes, everything that I just wrote is true in my life. XD**

**Seek out announcements next chappie and...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	16. Announcements! XD

**So, I'm really tired from packing up (I moved my stuff from a storage center to a container hauled by a Semi.) XP**

**Argh, I'm not prepared for it yet! Yes, If you want to know, it's moving to another country. XP**

**But anyway. I have announcements to make! XD**

**Yes, Gotcy, you heard half of it already. XD**

**Originally planned by me, there are mainly four books to this series. All of them will not be seperated into four parts but it will be posted into one book for I should gain more reviews. XD**

**Book 1: MFB Infilterates New Horizons!- Ah, you know of this already! It's going on right now! XD**

**Book 2: New Horizon's House of Beyblade Randomness!- Yes, this will include random one shots with both the original staff and the MFB staff collaborating into teaching and working. (Example: Da Xiang PURPOSELY leaves Wesley alone in China and goes back to teaching A+! Or Tsubasa goes caffine crazy and interupts this week's IT PRO U TV episode by saying that he's become the "Computer Master" by holding his PCI sword! XD)**

**Book 3: Letters to New Horizons- Basically write your letters to any instructor or staff member (Original or MFB) Be sure to PM me for letters. DO NOT SEND ME YOUR LETTERS THROUGH REVIEWS! You're welcome to write how many you want to each and any character or real person. :)**

**Book 4- Hunger Games New Horizons Style!- Hone in on the city of Gainesville 4,000 years ahead of the present. In the future of Tower Square plaza, lives 12 districts (as the stores) and one cruel college known as the Capitol. The center of New Horizons is thier battle ground for survival. Join Falco as she faces 11 more districts and 23 tributes in all for one victory towards Survival and Fame. May the IT Skills be ever in your favour.**

**Please REVIEW! XD **


End file.
